<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three's a Crowd by OldeShoestrings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753997">Three's a Crowd</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldeShoestrings/pseuds/OldeShoestrings'>OldeShoestrings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fate Stuff [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artoria and Arthur are twins, Bottom Gilgamesh, F/M, Gilgamesh is bad at Feelings, Idiots in Love, M/M, Protectiveness, Unreliable Narrator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldeShoestrings/pseuds/OldeShoestrings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The rumors were not exaggerated. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>King Gilgamesh of Uruk was indeed a profoundly beautiful man. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Or </p><p>Artoria and Arthur were fiercely in love with the proud king and Gilgamesh was capable of many things but never with the matters of the heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilgamesh | Archer/Arthur Pendragon | Saber, Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon | Saber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fate Stuff [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em>(Important A/N: This is a <strong>commissioned fic</strong> and author has never played any of the fate game. Not an English speaker and this isn't beta. It was originally not meant to be published since I was unsure of this fic but well.)</em>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--</p>
<p>The rumors were not exaggerated. </p>
<p>King Gilgamesh of Uruk was indeed a profoundly beautiful man. </p>
<p>His face was like a newly plucked fruit - from his reddened cheeks and plump lips and golden messy hair that was hidden under his finely crafted diadem and the ever effervescent ruby eyes. </p>
<p>King Gilgamesh was absolutely a treasure to behold.</p>
<p>If Artoria wasn't of royal blood with a name and integrity to uphold, she'd have pulled king Gilgamesh by the wrist and whisk him away to somewhere hidden and quiet to thoroughly ravish the beautiful king. </p>
<p>It didn't help that the king's garb exposed too much of his fair skin. Artoria could easily rip the fine silk to pieces to get a taste of the concealed forbidden fruit beneath. She did not doubt it.</p>
<p>King Gilgamesh sat on that golden throne of his, wearing a formal smile as he welcomed the queen of Camelot and her dearest little brother. </p>
<p>His voice boomed in the throne room, jubilant and welcoming. He offered them his hospitality and the opportunity to witness the grandest gift of all: the sight of Uruk.</p>
<p>A king that took pride in his kingdom and his people. </p>
<p>Artoria slowly became fond of the king. His eyes brightened when he spoke of his people like they were the greatest treasures one could ever hope to possess. </p>
<p>Prideful but wise and beautiful. </p>
<p>His most trusted adviser was by his side. The ever graceful lady Siduri, king Gilgamesh introduced her.</p>
<p>For a moment, lady Siduri and king Gilgamesh exchanged a brief but courteous smile. Artoria was ashamed to admit she was envious.</p>
<p>A dark thought lingered before Artoria waved it away. <em>If</em> she wanted to possess king Gilgamesh then she'd need to court him properly first. An honorable lion queen would do no less.</p>
<p>"Royal chambers will be prepared as soon as possible, of course. Forgive the tardiness. We've received news of your arrival a moon ago and yet Uruk was a bit preoccupied then," king Gilgamesh explained easily, sipping his ale.</p>
<p>He crossed his leg on top of another and Artoria greedily trailed the enticing movement. Those long legs would look perfect around her waist--</p>
<p>"We thank you, your majesty. But it appears we've come during a difficult time. Forgive us."</p>
<p>Arthur's voice was enough to rouse Artoria from her trance.</p>
<p>Artoria almost forgot Arthur was there as well. She cursed her carelessness. To have Arthur answering the golden king instead of her--... It was quite reckless of her.</p>
<p>Now was not the time to be salivating for another. </p>
<p>Artoria swiftly gave Arthur a soft smile before she regarded king Gilgamesh. </p>
<p>"What my brother has previously stated; per our message, we're here to discuss possible barter between our kingdoms but we were unaware of the difficulties you're currently dealing with," Artoria spoke. </p>
<p>She had no wish to cause the beautiful king any trouble. </p>
<p>King Gilgamesh waved his hand dismissively. "It is a small matter. They're nothing but relentless bandits, attacking merchants and neighboring villages. The problem is simply their numbers and their sheer stubbornness. But heed my words; they'll be dealt with as soon as possible."</p>
<p>Then the king smiled softly and Artoria felt her breath stop for a moment. She heard Arthur inhale shakily next to him.</p>
<p>King Gilgamesh's smile was breathtaking. </p>
<p>Artoria did not deny that she was interested in the golden king. </p>
<p>Perhaps Merlin was right. Like Arthur, she was quick to be smitten with anyone who had a divine beauty and a steadfast heart. A very rare thing to find but once Artoria had set her eyes on one, she'd be relentless in her efforts to make them hers.</p>
<p>A similarity that even Arthur seemed to possess. </p>
<p>The king spoke again, "Besides, your reasonings to start the dealings between Camelot and Uruk deserve their own merits. Of course, we need to discuss more before both sides can acquiesce to the terms."</p>
<p>Artoria nodded. "Very well. I accept."</p>
<p>King Gilgamesh mirrored her gesture. </p>
<p>The king had been gracious with his offering to show them around Uruk. The people seemed to fiercely adore their king.</p>
<p>Artoria could see why; from how he interacted with the children, to the way he questioned the vendors if their necessities were properly met, and to him genuinely enjoying the sight of his people thriving.</p>
<p>His action spoke of genuine devotion. </p>
<p>It was odd and almost unbelievable to think that this man was once a tyrant king who had abandoned his people to a fate worse than death. </p>
<p>Perhaps time and experience did change a man.</p>
<p>"He's beautiful, isn't he?" Arthur whispered to her.</p>
<p>Artoria quickly stared at her brother. Arthur echoed her calculative gaze. </p>
<p>"I know <em>that</em> look, you know?" Arthur said. His voice was hushed. They steadily followed king Gilgamesh all the while making sure he didn't catch a single whispered word between the twins. </p>
<p>"What look?" Artoria dared.</p>
<p>"The same look you gave to Guinevere and Emiya once upon a time. The exact look I also gave Guinevere and Emiya as well. I know and I do not blame you," her brother assured.</p>
<p>Artoria only sighed. True. She had fiercely loved both Emiya and Guinevere. Sweet Guinevere and gentle Emiya, both who had loved another but never Artoria nor Arthur. </p>
<p>It had hurt but Artoria had loved them enough to wish them joy. Arthur, as well, had shared her sentiment. </p>
<p>"Now, the only question here, <em>how</em> interested are you in the king?</p>
<p>Arthur's question had been blunt but his curiosity was genuine. </p>
<p>"Interested enough, I suppose,” she answered honestly.</p>
<p>Her twin observed the king, long and earnest as if he was trying to distinguish every little hidden trait beneath. </p>
<p>Arthur was interested in the king, too. She could see it so very clearly. </p>
<p>Artoria had never had a problem sharing with him. Arthur was her twin, after all. He was also a king in all but name. The throne was theirs. Camelot was theirs. Their subjects were theirs.</p>
<p>If the lady Fate was good to the twins, Gilgamesh would be theirs as well. Eventually. But in what way. They had to decide on that.</p>
<p>Not now, of course. She refused to make a move so quickly. </p>
<p>Arthur's only reply was a curt hum. Even he was unsure. Thank goodness Merlin wasn't here. Their court adviser would just tease them endlessly. </p>
<p>Artoria only smiled. "I suppose for now we should focus on what we're here for. Everything else should come second."</p>
<p>Arthur nodded and reached out to squeeze her fingers. </p>
<p>Without their trusted knights clamoring close to them, it felt a bit peaceful. Not that Artoria didn't appreciate her knightly members. </p>
<p>They looked up once they heard the loud cheers of children. King Gilgamesh was kneeling, removing his crown with ease as one of the children put a flower crown on his head.</p>
<p>"See? See? It fits, your majesty!" the tiny girl smiled so brightly. The rest of her friends gleefully inspected the multi-colored wreath. </p>
<p>King Gilgamesh grinned. "Indeed. A marvelous work! Your handicraft one day might become an asset to Uruk."</p>
<p>The child gaped. "Really?"</p>
<p>"Do you think I jest, child? This craftsmanship?" he flicked at the flowers. "It belongs amongst the greatest of treasuries. Well done."</p>
<p>The little child only smiled shyly at the praise.</p>
<p>The rest of the children came forward and offered their version of flower crowns. All were wonderfully done. King Gilgamesh did not lie. </p>
<p>Artoria's eyes softened at the precious sight. She grew fonder and fonder of the king.</p>
<p>"I only have one head, you brats. I can't wear all of these." The king laughed. The children whined and pouted.</p>
<p>Then the king's red eyes fell on the twins and his expression grew mischievous, his grin was sharper. </p>
<p>Artoria raised a brow. She was sure Arthur was as confused as her. </p>
<p>King Gilgamesh took two of the offered wreaths from the children's hands and headed towards them. </p>
<p>He stopped in front of them but the grin remained. There was naught but a gap between them. It was only then Artoria realized she had to look down at the king instead of the other way around. </p>
<p>She felt a little bit embarrassed by that. Artoria was taller than most women, taller even than some men. Though Arthur was a tad taller than her. </p>
<p>Artoria remembered how the servant boys at the castle used to secretly tease her height behind her back when she was a child. </p>
<p>No matter. It was but just a silly thing. Besides, like this, she could fully study the king's pretty red eyes. </p>
<p>Unexpectedly (or not), the king put each of the wreaths on Artoria and Arthur's heads. Next to her, Arthur stammered.</p>
<p>"There," king Gilgamesh said. "Fine royal welcome gifts for the royal guests."</p>
<p>The children applauded cheerily before they surrounded Arthur and her, seemingly excited to see their craftsmanship being used to welcome the newcomers.</p>
<p>"It looks pretty on you," one of the little boys earnestly said to her. Artoria smiled at him.</p>
<p>She put her hand on the child’s head and gently messed his hair. "Thank you."</p>
<p>Artoria watched as Arthur smiled softly at the golden king before he took king Gilgamesh's hand in his. </p>
<p>The king looked momentarily stunned by the sudden gesture but Artoria knew what her brother was planning to do.</p>
<p>Arthur bowed at the waist and kissed the back of king Gilgamesh's hand, briefly but gently, making sure he left a butterfly touch on the fair skin. </p>
<p>Then he stood and beamed at the surprised king after he released his hand. </p>
<p>Before king Gilgamesh could regain his equilibrium, Artoria quickly imitated her brother's charming deed. </p>
<p>She tenderly held king Gilgamesh's hand in hers and kissed the same spot where Arthur had left his mark before she allowed king Gilgamesh to retract his hand from her confinement. </p>
<p>"Thank you for the kind gesture, your majesty," Arthur offered, a twinkle in his eyes. Artoria kept her regality on her person but it was hard to hide the smile from her lips. </p>
<p>King Gilgamesh looked a bit taken aback by their bold action. The children were giving them odd looks until one of them asked, "are they your sweethearts, your majesty?"</p>
<p>That seemed to snap the king from his daze. "What? No. They're my esteemed guests." </p>
<p>The king cleared his throat, turned around, hands behind his back, and resumed walking in a kingly manner. The children sprinted after their king, obviously not done questioning the man.</p>
<p>Surely she didn't imagine the fleeting redness on the tip of the king's ears as he looked away from them. Artoria would like to believe she didn't simply imagine it. </p>
<p>It seemed the king could be quite adorable when he tried to hide his embarrassment. </p>
<p>Artoria wanted to put her arm around the king's waist and draw him near just so she could steal a kiss from the beautiful king until his lips were swollen and red by her desire. </p>
<p>If only.</p>
<p>"I know not about you, Artoria," Arthur started. He shifted to look at her. "But he’s quite <em>endearing</em>."</p>
<p>She smiled. Artoria understood the hidden significance behind Arthur’s statement and truthfully, she shared that desire. </p>
<p>"I think so, too." Artoria stared at king Gilgamesh's retreating back before she and her brother followed him.</p>
<p>The Lion Queen wanted the king of Uruk. </p>
<p>And Artoria was a true monarch to the very tip of her bones and a true monarch would never give up on her quest so easily. </p>
<p>--</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <em>(Important A/N: Not an English speaker and this isn't beta.)</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--</p>
<p>"Do you yield, Arthur Pendragon?" </p>
<p>Arthur would have said yes. His body ached everywhere and his wooden staff was already broken by Gilgamesh's relentless blows.</p>
<p>But.</p>
<p>Arthur's tongue was numb behind his teeth at the sight of Gilgamesh sitting down on his abdomen, shirtless with his chest coated in perspiration, wearing nothing but a gray lower garment. His sun-kissed wet hair was sticking everywhere on the crown of his head. </p>
<p>Gilgamesh's bright impish grin and reddened cheeks did nothing to assuage the accumulated lust that was gnawing at Arthur's chest. </p>
<p>Arthur swallowed before his voice came out in a steady squeak. "I-... I yield."</p>
<p>Gilgamesh laughed. "Why the hesitation? Did I tire you so easily, Pendragon? Artoria gave me more resistance than this. I was covered in livid bruises for days." </p>
<p>The Golden King removed the hilt of his staff from the skin of Arthur's neck. He stood up and offered Arthur a hand.</p>
<p>Arthur readily took it. Perhaps he was feeling rather playful today for Arthur quickly moved his hand to Gilgamesh's elbow and pulled the king close until they were chest to chest.</p>
<p>Gilgamesh gave him a daring look.</p>
<p>"So you truly have not yielded, after all, Pendragon?"</p>
<p>"Oh no. I yield. But--" Arthur pressed his face closer to Gilgamesh, making sure his lips were touching the shell of Gilgamesh's ear when he spoke the next words, "But I must say, the way you moved so beautifully almost turned me into a dishonest man, Gil."</p>
<p>His breath must have tickled the other. Gilgamesh shivered momentarily in Arthur's arms but he was a proud man and so Gilgamesh easily regained his momentum.</p>
<p>The king of Uruk tsked. "Almost? Truly?" </p>
<p>Gilgamesh wore a facade of an annoyed man but Arthur knew better. Gilgamesh's breath hitched and his eyes were intense and raw with desire as he gazed up at Arthur. </p>
<p>Gilgamesh threw his wooden staff unceremoniously to the floor, snaking his arms fluidly around Arthur's neck as he nuzzled his cheek against Arthur's sweaty neck. </p>
<p>"Did I not already make you a dishonest man when I let you fuck me for the very first time? When was it? More than many moons ago. Right here, in this very garden of mine. Do you remember, Arthur?"</p>
<p>Gilgamesh licked the spot between Arthur's neck and his shoulder, completely trapping Arthur in his webs. Arthur grit his teeth.</p>
<p>There were no Uruk guards stationed near the royal garden but Arthur still refused to make a noise. </p>
<p>Gilgamesh, though, seemed to dislike Arthur's resistance. His hand deftly went to Arthur's groin, harshly palming the forming bulge hidden under the tunic Arthur was wearing. </p>
<p>Arthur choked.</p>
<p>Gilgamesh chuckled. "Answer me, Arthur. Do you remember? When you and Artoria ravished me here, impatient and hungry. Brutes, both of you. You had me pinned down and tore my clothes before you and Artoria fucked me again and again. Do you remember it? I screamed so loud - I’m sure - until everyone in Ziggurat could hear me."</p>
<p>Gilgamesh fisted Arthur's golden hair and tugged at them. Arthur hissed. He was hard, completely aroused. His walls were slowly being torn asunder by Gilgamesh's ruthless attempts at breaking Arthur's will. </p>
<p>This was not part of the plan. Arthur merely wanted to tease Gilgamesh and nothing else.</p>
<p>Of course, Gilgamesh had to ruin all the plans. Like he usually did. Never was enough with just a simple teasing.</p>
<p>"Can you do that again, Arthur? Can you fuck me here again? Just like before? I do adore having you inside me," Gilgamesh murmured. An epitome of a siren.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, that’s it.</em>
</p>
<p>Arthur hoisted Gilgamesh, draped him upon his shoulder, and headed towards the nearby tree. Gilgamesh laughed loudly at Arthur's apparent desperation and his obvious victory. </p>
<p>He found them, at least, a perfect hidden spot under a small tree, surrounded by bushes filled with pink flowers. </p>
<p>Arthur laid Gilgamesh down on the hard floor before he covered Gilgamesh's body with his much larger frame.</p>
<p>"Hmm, impatient, aren't we?" Gilgamesh blinked innocently but Arthur knew he was anything but. </p>
<p>"You asked for this," Arthur retaliated with a scowl.</p>
<p>"Come now, Arthur," Gilgamesh snapped his hips against Arthur's, legs spread wide as he boldly invited Arthur to claim the sweet nectar.</p>
<p>His nails were on Arthur's forearms, trying to steady himself as he slowly ground himself against the hard body above him. "You're acting as if you weren't drooling for my divine body."</p>
<p>Arthur said nothing else. He tore at the strings holding Gilgamesh's lower garment and tossed the intruding cloth over his shoulder. Gilgamesh laughed. </p>
<p>Arthur's mind could barely comprehend what was happening. His ears were filled with the sound of Gilgamesh's sweet whimpers and his head was clouded with profound lust.</p>
<p>He remembered removing his tunic, bare skin against bare skin, murmuring sweet apologies and promises along Gilgamesh's trembling lips as Arthur prepared him. </p>
<p>He remembered tasting the saltiness on Gilgamesh's chest, feeling the king's nails around the crown of his head as he pleaded for Arthur to <em>please, do it now, Arthur. Inside, please.</em> </p>
<p>And Arthur remembered the incredible fondness and adoration he felt once he entered Gilgamesh's inviting heat, watching as the head disappeared bit by bit until Arthur was fully sheathed inside Gilgamesh. </p>
<p>Gilgamesh whined and Arthur graciously kissed him, biting at the soft lips. </p>
<p>"Can I move now?" Arthur shakily asked. He dug his fingers in Gilgamesh's thighs, using every ounce of his will to prevent himself from chasing tenaciously after the delicious heat. </p>
<p>It didn't help that Gilgamesh was gripping him tightly; the walls around Arthur were moist and hot. </p>
<p>"<em>Yes,</em>" Gilgamesh whined, hands scraping at the pink flowers he could reach and fisting them in his hands until the petals were ruined. "Yes yes <em>yes. Move,</em> you fool!"</p>
<p>Arthur did. He pulled out until to the tip before slamming back in. Gilgamesh was rattled by the brutal force, body trembled by the overwhelming euphoria. He dug his heels in Arthur's back.</p>
<p>"Like that, Arthur. <em>So good. And so big,</em>" Gilgamesh drawled incoherently, teeth sharp and eyes hazy. Arthur kept pounding, hiding his face in Gilgamesh's neck.</p>
<p>"Gods, Arthur, you have no idea how big you are. <em>It just feels so damn good to be filled whole--</em>"</p>
<p>"There you two are! I've been looking--"</p>
<p>Arthur didn't stop thrusting at the sound of Artoria's voice. Instead, he leaned forward and lifted Gilgamesh's thighs until his knees were touching his chest. </p>
<p>Arthur dipped close enough to suckle at Gilgamesh's neck and erect buds, completely ignoring his sister. </p>
<p>Only Gilgamesh was coherent enough to gape at the Lion Queen that had walked in on them.</p>
<p>"Oh dear," Artoria said blandly. "Outside? Again?" </p>
<p>"Arto - <em>ahh!</em> - ria," Gilgamesh breathlessly said. Arthur hissed. The fact that Gilgamesh could still talk meant that Arthur didn't do a proper job at making his dearest Gilgamesh scream.</p>
<p>Arthur hastened his speed, mustering all the force he could into his hips. Gilgamesh gasped, his body shook at the sudden vigor, twisting aimlessly by the assaults.</p>
<p>"Arthur. <em>More,</em>" Gilgamesh demanded, expecting nothing less than what he truly deserved.</p>
<p>Despite Gilgamesh's moans and whines and screams, Arthur could still hear his sister's disapproving tsk.</p>
<p>"Arthur, you could at least let him breathe."</p>
<p>"No," Arthur stubbornly answered. He didn't stop his movement. </p>
<p>Artoria laughed. She sat next to them, watching Gilgamesh rather fondly whilst he was being pounded into by her brother.</p>
<p>Gilgamesh shakily reached out to touch Artoria's hand. His eyes were dilated, lips agape with desperate gasps. </p>
<p>"<em>Artoria.</em>" His breathe trembled. </p>
<p>"It's all right, love," Artoria shushed him. She kissed his forehead. Her usual hard and cold stares were fond and affectionate as she brushed his hair. Then Artoria's hand went to Gilgamesh arousal. She studied the head with a curious hunger, observing the strings of wetness covering the tip.</p>
<p>Arthur hissed, feeling himself nearing his edge. Even Gilgamesh seemed to mirror Arthur's near completion. </p>
<p>Artoria stroked Gilgamesh slowly, helping him to reach his end; an act that seemed to drive Gilgamesh even more desperate for the pleasure only the twins could fulfill.</p>
<p>And so Arthur heeded his wish. He moved his hips several more times before he drove back in, spilling his seed inside his lover, careful not to allow even a drop to leak from the delicious cavern. </p>
<p>Gilgamesh let out a stifled scream, nails grazing Artoria's wrist as strings of a white fluid shot at Arthur's abdomen. </p>
<p>Artoria only kissed Gilgamesh's forehead again. Arthur mirrored his sister's affectionate gesture. He pulled out once he was sure he was completely spent, lying down next to Gilgamesh. </p>
<p>"You did so well," Arthur ran his fingers over Gilgamesh's cheek. The other seemed still trying to regain his breath properly, chest heaved from the exertion.  </p>
<p>"I love you," Arthur whispered fondly. </p>
<p>Gilgamesh never returned the sentiment regardless of how many times Artoria and Arthur had said it to him. There were words in Gilgamesh's eyes, muddled and confined, as he watched Arthur. And Arthur wondered if those words would ever reach Gilgamesh's tongue. If he could finally soothe the conundrums between them.</p>
<p>If he would ever break his silence. </p>
<p>
  <em>(Did Gilgamesh hate the touches? Did Gilgamesh regret it?)</em>
</p>
<p>Finally, Gilgamesh obtained his momentum. "Well, I guess I was loud enough for everyone to hear me. Again."</p>
<p>"Your fault for seducing me," Arthur retorted, his pitiful thoughts forgotten. </p>
<p>Artoria chuckled. "I do not doubt it." She expertly began to remove her garb. Gilgamesh gave her an odd look. </p>
<p>"What are you doing?" he asked. Arthur rolled his eyes. It was obvious what Artoria was after. </p>
<p>She hummed, removing the final piece of her clothing. "It's my turn now."</p>
<p>Gilgamesh blinked tiredly. "What?" </p>
<p>Poor man. He had previously taught Arthur new fighting skills for hours only to be thoroughly fucked by Arthur after that. Surely he was completely drained.</p>
<p>Now--</p>
<p>"My turn to fuck you," Artoria said easily as she pulled Gilgamesh into her lap. The Uruk king just scrunched his face.</p>
<p>"You two truly are brutes," Gilgamesh complained but his words were quelled instantly when he felt Artoria's long fingers prodding inside him, still wet from Arthur's spent. </p>
<p>Arthur only laughed as he peacefully watched his beloved sister ravish Gilgamesh. Far more brutal and hungrier than Arthur was.</p>
<p>He'd take a short break. After that, both he and Artoria would spoil Gilgamesh some more.</p>
<p>--</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <em>(Important A/N: Not an English speaker and this isn't beta.)</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--</p>
<p>Artoria fiercely loved Gilgamesh. </p>
<p>She wouldn't deny that. She had always been the type to love strongly and resolutely, there was no in-between for her. Hence, why sometimes Gilgamesh's unshakeable stubbornness irked Artoria to no end.</p>
<p>She'd made it obvious she wanted to court him properly but Gilgamesh easily deterred her every attempt, informing her there had been no need for Artoria to go that far for him. </p>
<p>
  <em>‘If you want my body, Artoria, you merely need to ask.’ </em>
</p>
<p>Gilgamesh was wrong. </p>
<p>The pleasures were extraordinary. Gilgamesh always responded beautifully to Artoria's hungry touches and Arthur's possessive bites but she wanted more than just his body. To offer more to the Golden King than just physical gratification. </p>
<p>It had been a year since the convoy of Camelot had arrived for the very first time in Uruk. It had been a year since Gilgamesh had effortlessly stolen her and Arthur's heart without any remorse. </p>
<p>Artoria sighed.</p>
<p>Was it just a game to the Golden King? </p>
<p>Artoria's heart dropped at that. Her jaws clenched and her eyes hard and forlorn. </p>
<p>It couldn't be. No. Artoria wouldn't accept it. </p>
<p>Gilgamesh was a vain man, loud and excessive in everything he did, demanding admiration and praises to follow him wherever he went. </p>
<p>But he was never the type to devilishly play with someone's heart. <em>(Once upon a time, he would. But not anymore).</em></p>
<p>Why then, he dismissed Arthur and Artoria's intentions?</p>
<p>Gilgamesh was a proud king, prouder when he donned his crown and proudest when he sat upon his throne. </p>
<p>Nothing could unhinge him. Nothing could shame him. Nothing could deter him. He presented his might for the whole world to see.</p>
<p>And yet Gilgamesh guarded his heart so heavily around the Lion Twins. </p>
<p>Artoria sighed again. The fireplace lit shakily in her room, bright and soft, protecting her from the unforgiving cold. </p>
<p>Briefly, she missed wielding her beloved lance between her fingers. The unrelenting thrill could warm her for days.</p>
<p>Winter in Camelot could be beautiful. A kingdom curtained by white flakes and crystal lakes, a similar sight many would find in paintings depicting a magical world.</p>
<p>Other times, it could be relentless. Like now.</p>
<p>Briefly, Artoria wondered what Gilgamesh was doing. </p>
<p>Even now in Uruk, the heat would be blistering. Gilgamesh would probably be sitting in his throne, listening to his people's worries, and promising to lift their burdens. </p>
<p>The ever royal Siduri would by his side, aiding him in whatever she could, and reprimanding her king when Gilgamesh didn't bother to prioritize his health. Always overworking himself.</p>
<p>Artoria let out a small smile. She rolled to the side of her bed. </p>
<p>She loved him so very dearly that it pained her to be so far away from him.</p>
<p>The thought made both her happy and lonely.</p>
<p>Gilgamesh was on the other side of the world but Artoria and Arthur were blessed enough to have their paths interwoven with each other. Even though they could barely see one another. </p>
<p><em>One day,</em> she thought, <em>I will ask Gilgamesh to visit Camelot.</em> She'd love to see the snowflakes in his sun-kissed hair.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Mordred was an unruly child once. Growing up in the streets of Camelot, she had attempted to pickpocket Arthur only to be caught red-handed by him. </p>
<p>Instead of letting the guards deal with her, Arthur had offered Mordred a place in the palace. To work in the stable, or to help the cooks in the kitchen, or to be a servant running small errands. </p>
<p>Mordred had picked none of those, choosing instead to be part of Camelot's garrison as a knight-in-training. </p>
<p>A rebel to the very edge of her bones. </p>
<p>That had been many years ago. </p>
<p>Now, she was amongst Artoria's Knights of the Round Table. Still a spitfire, less calm than Bedivere but as loyal as any of her courageous knights. </p>
<p>Yet, she could be annoying enough that Artoria wouldn't mind chucking a bottle of ink in the young knight's head. Particularly now. </p>
<p>"But, your majesty! You're not celebrating your and prince Arthur's day of birth?" Mordred asked, almost like a pleading. </p>
<p>Artoria massaged her temple.</p>
<p>Next to her, Arthur chuckled, the traitor. </p>
<p>"Mordred, we've been through this," Artoria started, "We're not wasting resources to celebrate a pointless celebration. Arthur and I are no longer children."</p>
<p>"But--"</p>
<p>"Cease, Mordred," Bedivere interfered. He glared at the girl. "You have wasted her majesty's time. Be thankful her majesty was patient and compassionate enough to answer your queries."</p>
<p>"What he said," Gawain added just for the sake of it.</p>
<p>Mordred glowered.</p>
<p>Artoria sighed. She did that a lot lately. It wasn't as if they had anything vital to discuss. Camelot was in a peaceful time. The rebellion had ended many years ago. </p>
<p>"Do you wish to celebrate it, Mordred?" Arthur asked then. Artoria gave her brother a look.</p>
<p>Mordred beamed at him. Fondness was always palpable when it came to Arthur.</p>
<p>"Of course, your grace! I've brought a gift." She grinned. "From far away."</p>
<p>Artoria raised a brow at that. "Did you now?"</p>
<p>"A very good one, too," she declared smugly. "Better than this shield bastard's," Mordred said, pointing her thumb at Galahad. He only frowned at her.</p>
<p>"I didn't prepare anything," Galahad easily said.</p>
<p>"Neither did I," Percival interrupted, seemingly disturbed. </p>
<p>"What?" Mordred sounded utterly offended. "You dare? Have you no shame--"</p>
<p>Artoria tuned everything out, too tired to deal with the ridiculousness of it all.</p>
<p>In a time of peace, the loudest sound was the bickering of children. </p>
<p>Or maybe some adults.</p>
<p>She wouldn't have it any other way. </p>
<p>They'd worked hard to get to where they were today.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Artoria was having an evening drink with Arthur in her solar. It was their day of birth but Artoria and Arthur had decided to simply spend it together, sipping the savory wheat ale imported from Uruk.</p>
<p>Every time she took a drink, she was reminded of Gilgamesh's small smile each time he told tales of how wheat ale was the most beloved refreshment in Uruk. It was such an endearing sight for her. A precious one. </p>
<p>She missed him terribly. </p>
<p>"Missing him already, Artoria?" Arthur teased knowingly. </p>
<p>She rolled her eyes. "What? You don't?"</p>
<p>He was quiet for a moment before he truthfully answered, "Of course I do. I always miss him."</p>
<p>Yes. The queen could see it in the softness of Arthur's eyes. Like her, it pained her little brother to be far from Gilgamesh. </p>
<p>Hopeless, the both of them. </p>
<p>Artoria smiled warmly. "If we wish to visit him, we might have to concoct a proper excuse."</p>
<p>"Is our missing him not a good excuse?" Arthur's eyes twinkled mischievously. Artoria chuckled. </p>
<p>"Perhaps it is good enough."</p>
<p>Then they grinned at each other as if it was as easy as breathing to drop everything just to meet their lover. It never was.</p>
<p>They loved Gilgamesh but they couldn't leave Camelot unattended every time they wanted to be reunited with him. They were rulers first before they were anything else.</p>
<p>Still, it felt good to dream. </p>
<p>Later on, there was a knock. Once, twice, before Artoria offered them an entry. Merlin's face came into the view when he took a peek inside the solar. His eyes instantly fell on them.</p>
<p>The corner of Merlin's lips twitched upward. "There you are. Mordred sent me here."</p>
<p>Arthur blinked. "Mordred? What? Why?"</p>
<p>Merlin opened the door and entered the chamber. They waited for his explanation. </p>
<p>"She's very keen to show her <em>mighty gift</em> - her words, not mine. It seems rather interesting and she's eager. Besides, you know I can't say no to beautiful ladies," Merlin quipped. </p>
<p>"All too well," Artoria answered flatly, taking a sip of her drink.</p>
<p>"Well?" Merlin asked. </p>
<p>Arthur waited for her response. "Shall we?" he inquired.</p>
<p>Artoria exhaled, relented. "Let us go and be done with this."</p>
<p>She stood up and left. Arthur and Merlin followed after her.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>"Your majesty! Your grace! Quickly!" </p>
<p>"Don't presume to order them around, Mordred," Bedivere scolded her.</p>
<p>Mordred ignored him.</p>
<p>Her knights were here, too. Artoria had an inkling that they weren't invited but their curiosity perhaps got the better of them. Hence, why they flocked the main hallway.</p>
<p>It was cold but bearable. Artoria lifted her furred-cloak a little bit higher around her shoulders.</p>
<p>"Mordred, what is it?" Arthur asked softly.</p>
<p>"Make haste," Artoria commanded. </p>
<p>"Yes, stop wasting our time," Tristan said.</p>
<p>"No one invited you here, you dullard."</p>
<p>"You watch your tongue--"</p>
<p>"<em>Hastily,</em>" Artoria ordered again. </p>
<p>"Wait here!" she turned around and bolted, entering a nearby room. It was quiet for a moment. And then a familiar voice resonated in the hallway. </p>
<p>Artoria's breath stopped. <em>Can't be.</em></p>
<p>"You foolish child. I didn't venture all the way here to be herded like a sheep."</p>
<p>"Quick, here."</p>
<p>"Do <em>not</em> touch me. You do not have my permission to act so boldly."</p>
<p>Mordred pulled an unwilling Gilgamesh into the passageway by the wrist. He was wrapped in Camelot's winter garb; dark tunic, and finely-made thick wool around his frame. </p>
<p>He seemed to be shivering a bit but it was not too obvious. Not as obvious as his red nose and flushed cheeks and supple lips; conditions he probably suffered from the cold.</p>
<p>Then Gilgamesh looked up at the many eyes watching him. Once his gaze fell on the twins, his infamous scowl appeared on his face.</p>
<p>"I want this child to be thrown in the dungeon."</p>
<p>Artoria chuckled. She felt whole and warm and ticklish. She took a step forward but quickly stopped. </p>
<p>No. She wanted more than anything else to take Gilgamesh into her arms but she refused to show such an act in front of her knights. </p>
<p>At her side, she knew Arthur was refraining himself from embracing Gilgamesh, too, and smothering him with kisses. </p>
<p>"Well?" Gilgamesh questioned.</p>
<p>Their knights were looking back and forth between the three of them. Merlin strangely remained quiet.</p>
<p>"Surprise!" Mordred cheered. "Here's your mighty gift. I couldn't have done it without Merlin's help."</p>
<p>The twins narrowed their eyes at their mentor. Merlin looked away.</p>
<p>"What?" Gilgamesh balked. "I'm not the gift. I've brought the mightiest of gifts from Uruk; spears and blades crafted by the best artisans and smithies Uruk can offer--" Gilgamesh went quiet. </p>
<p>Slowly, he gave Mordred a long look. "Oh. You <em>used</em> me. You and that white-haired rotten mongrel." Gilgamesh sounded almost begrudgingly impressed.</p>
<p>Instantly, all the knights quickly left the hallway, taking a protesting Mordred with them. Merlin took his chance to hide amongst the knights and quietly made his leave. </p>
<p>
  <em>(The air felt too thick, almost choking and it was as if the knights were intruding a very intimate moment between their queen, their prince, and the proud king of Uruk. Leaving was the only option)</em>
</p>
<p>Arthur was the first one to run forward and quickly take Gilgamesh into his arms, lifting him from the ground and gleefully spinning him around. </p>
<p>Gilgamesh flailed. "Arthur! Put me down at once!"</p>
<p>Arthur did. But he didn't give Gilgamesh a moment of respite before he tugged Gilgamesh's chin up and claimed those lips he desperately longed for.</p>
<p>Gilgamesh made a noise of protest at first. Eventually, he relented and returned Arthur's kiss, his hands resting on Arthur's hips. </p>
<p>Gilgamesh finally broke the kiss first but Arthur chased after his lips like a hungry beast. Artoria knew so well how it felt like to want Gilgamesh so much that it hurt not having him close. </p>
<p>"Enough. You have your kisses," Gilgamesh reprimanded him, flicking his forehead. His red nose scrunched adorably. Artoria could never tell him that. </p>
<p>The king of Uruk gave Artoria a look, waiting for her response. He grinned. "What's wrong, Artoria? Speechless by my presence? I do not fault you. It is <em>me</em>, after all."</p>
<p>Artoria didn't deign him with an answer. She went to Gilgamesh and desperately pulled him towards her and kissed him relentlessly, searching for the delicious taste of her lover, and taking everything Gilgamesh was willing to offer to her.</p>
<p>She tipped Gilgamesh's face up to get a better taste of him, her tongue inside his mouth, savoring the ambrosia she had been denied for far too long. </p>
<p>
  <em>Please. Please let him stay here. Close to me.</em>
</p>
<p>Artoria felt it then; something hard pressing against her. She stopped for a moment to get a clear look at Gilgamesh's face. She gently tugged at his hair and pulled it back, looking down at him as she studied the desire flooding Gilgamesh's red eyes. </p>
<p>Gilgamesh was hard. Somehow, that pleased Artoria.</p>
<p>He hissed at her. "<em>What?</em>"</p>
<p>Artoria gave her brother a knowing glance, in which Arthur returned. </p>
<p>"Come," her brother coaxed Gilgamesh. He kissed his forehead tenderly. "Let's continue this elsewhere."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>"Siduri is here, too. Even some of my royal guards. I didn't travel alone," Gilgamesh said. </p>
<p>They were in Artoria's large bed with Gilgamesh squeezed between them. Their skin was bare and their clothes were everywhere on the floor.</p>
<p>Artoria was embarrassed by how she easily lost her control like that and tore everything Gilgamesh wore like a savage beast. Arthur was not innocent either. </p>
<p>Her twin hummed. "Still, the road is perilous. We'd have preferred it if you had mentioned us of your arrival beforehand."</p>
<p>The protectiveness was evident in Arthur's tone. Artoria shared his sentiment. She could never imagine Gilgamesh getting hurt. </p>
<p>The king of Uruk was not defenseless. He was one of the greatest warriors Artoria ever had the honor to encounter. But Artoria still wanted to keep Gilgamesh safe. She loved him and that was all the reason she needed.</p>
<p>Gilgamesh rolled his eyes at them. </p>
<p>Arthur lazily inserted one of his fingers inside Gilgamesh. He hissed at the intrusion and glared at the other over his shoulder. </p>
<p>Arthur only gave him a silly grin.</p>
<p>Then Gilgamesh continued speaking. "It was meant to be a surprise. Your court adviser was very persuasive and Siduri managed to convince me to concede. It appears that Siduri and Merlin often exchange missives to trade gossip. Are you aware of this?"</p>
<p>Arthur laughed. That was the only answer Gilgamesh needed.</p>
<p>Artoria only hummed. She traced her fingers on Gilgamesh's chest before she fondled his nipples, twisting them with her fingers. </p>
<p>"Next time, you'll inform us. So we can prepare a grand welcome for you." She grinned. </p>
<p>Gilgamesh huffed - only to moan when Arthur suddenly entered him from behind. Again. </p>
<p>"Arthur," Artoria chastised her brother. Surely they had tired Gilgamesh to his limits. </p>
<p>Still, Arthur only moved lazily. In and out without any efforts to quicken his pace. </p>
<p>Gilgamesh hit Arthur's knee. "You're insatiable," he accused.</p>
<p>Arthur didn't deny it. Artoria cradled Gilgamesh's head lovingly to her breast as he and Arthur bickered ridiculously.</p>
<p>"Love you," she whispered and Gilgamesh did not say it back. He did not look at her.</p>
<p>When night fell, they slept peacefully, wrapped in each other's arms. Not a space between them. </p>
<p>--</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <em>(Important A/N: Not an English speaker and this isn't beta.)</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--</p>
<p>"How could people of Britain even stand this torturous cold? The bites sting," Gilgamesh harshly said. Despite the clear irritation on his face, it dampened the threatening air around the Golden King when he nestled like a bird in Artoria's lap.</p>
<p>Artoria's chuckled, gently shrouding her arms around Gilgamesh, and allowing him to siphon the permeating heat from her body.</p>
<p>Arthur could only smile at such a lovely display. His dearest sister - his dearest ferocious and fiercest queen of a sister - was nothing but a simple lovestruck fool who would rip even the stars from the very heavens for Gilgamesh.</p>
<p>Well.</p>
<p>Arthur admitted he was no different from his twin. </p>
<p>With his back against Artoria's chest, Gilgamesh took a peek at the slightly ajar window. The blurry glasses prevented him from seeing the clear view but Arthur did not doubt Gilgamesh could still catch a glimpse of the falling snowflakes. </p>
<p>Finally, realizing his sister was too busy laying small kisses on Gilgamesh's neck to answer, Arthur responded to Gilgamesh's previous question instead.</p>
<p>"We've adapted, of course. Like you've adapted to Uruk's heat. Like <em>we</em> have adapted to Uruk's heat. Surely you can adapt, too," Arthur teased, grinning. </p>
<p>Gilgamesh looked at him and narrowed his eyes. "An insult, Arthur? So early in the morning? I have yet to break my fast and you already tried to bleed my pride," Gilgamesh said sharply. </p>
<p>"I was merely jesting, my dear," Arthur placated.</p>
<p>Gilgamesh slowly grinned back at Arthur. "So was I."</p>
<p>Artoria laughed. Arthur huffed.</p>
<p>"We must remedy that," Artoria informed. "Can't have our most esteemed guest go famish on our watch."</p>
<p>Artoria summoned one of her guards that were stationed outside of her room.</p>
<p>A young man entered, face too red as he refused to meet everyone's eyes. Arthur pondered why for a moment before he realized that this young guard must have heard Gilgamesh last night. </p>
<p>The king of Uruk could be loud and crude without realizing it.</p>
<p>Artoria must have noticed the same thing as well, for her gaze grew soft in pity for the poor guard.</p>
<p>"Fetch one of the maids and tell them to ready the meal. We'll be having it in my chamber. Make sure the dates are served and double the amount of ale we received from Uruk."</p>
<p>"Yes, your majesty. At once." The man nodded.</p>
<p>Artoria dismissed the poor boy. Any longer and they feared he might combust from embarrassment. Especially with how he tried very hard not to look at Gilgamesh.</p>
<p>Gilgamesh hummed. "See, Arthur? Someone who knows how to treat me well."</p>
<p>"Indeed, Arthur. And they called you a prince charming. You should at least learn proper manners from me," Artoria quipped. </p>
<p>Gilgamesh and Artoria stared at each other before they both snickered - a childish behavior so very rare for them to show even to the people that were closest to them. </p>
<p>Arthur groaned and massaged his temple.</p>
<p>Though fond, he couldn't believe Artoria and Gilgamesh worked together again to assault him with their ridiculous inner jokes. </p>
<p>"You two will never change," Arthur chided.</p>
<p>Artoria only answered him by tightening her hold around Gilgamesh's frame. </p>
<p>Once, Gilgamesh had vehemently protested against it. </p>
<p>Now, Gilgamesh allowed her; too used to Artoria's apparent necessity to make sure Gilgamesh was always safe and close by her side.</p>
<p>"Where's Siduri? Won’t she break her fast with us?"</p>
<p>Gilgamesh gave him a look. "In here? With both of you as well?" </p>
<p>"I don't see why not," Artoria offered.</p>
<p>Gilgamesh took a look at their night attires and Artoria's still messy large bed. Arthur let out a small <em>ah.</em></p>
<p>Perhaps it was not such a bright idea after all.</p>
<p>Artoria only blushed at that. </p>
<p>"Unfortunate then."</p>
<p>"Fret not. Siduri brought three of her priestesses with her. She's not alone. And my trusted guards will be with her as well."</p>
<p>Yes, Arthur knew this. Gilgamesh had mentioned it before. </p>
<p>"Besides, I'm sure Mordred wants to break her fast with Siduri. It's their daily routine together now."</p>
<p>Gilgamesh did <em>not</em> mention this before. </p>
<p>Artoria blinked. And blinked again. Arthur mirrored her. </p>
<p>"What?" Artoria asked.</p>
<p>Gilgamesh rolled his eyes. "<em>Please</em>. The infatuation that brat has developed is quite obvious. It's love at first sight for her. You should have seen the brat, stumbling like a poor fool around Siduri. Brat's words are lost in her chest every time Siduri looks at her."</p>
<p>"What?" The twins repeated. Gilgamesh ignored them and tucked himself neatly in Artoria's arms.</p>
<p>What?  </p>
<p>"If it soothes your worries, Siduri seems taken with your knight, as well. She is fond of all the stumblings."</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>What?</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>"I will visit them today," Arthur said to his sister. </p>
<p>"Very well. Be safe," she replied curtly.</p>
<p>Arthur could only smile at her. "You will not be joining me again?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>Similar answer as always. </p>
<p>Artoria briefly looked at Arthur for affirmation before she resumed writing orders on the parcel. </p>
<p>Arthur waited for another moment. "I think I'll be taking Gilgamesh with me."</p>
<p><em>That</em> snapped Artoria to attention. She glared at Arthur. "No. It's a grim place you're going. There's no need to cause him misery. I will <em>not</em> allow it." </p>
<p>Despite her calming tone, her glare and her furious mien nullified the supposed calmness. The protectiveness she harbored for Gilgamesh seeped into her voice. </p>
<p>"That is not for you to decide. That is for him to do so."</p>
<p>"Arthur--"</p>
<p>"Besides, I'm sure Gilgamesh is familiar with it as well. Like us, he's lost both of his parents. He once told us that he visits their graves sometimes. Have you forgotten?" </p>
<p>Artoria was quiet for a moment. When she answered, her voice was monotonous. "I do not wish to subject him to despair. He did not lose his parents to a terrible terror. He lost them to a peaceful death."</p>
<p>"But Gilgamesh still lost them," Arthur tenderly said. "It is no different. Losses are losses, big or lesser. Profound or minuscule."</p>
<p>Finally, Artoria let out a sigh. "Understood. Be careful out there. The snow is deep. And keep Gilgamesh safe for me."</p>
<p>Arthur chuckled. "You know he can take care of himself. But, I understand. I'll watch over him. I promise."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>At first, Arthur had pondered how to break his intention to Gilgamesh but in the end, he had simply decided to be truthful to his beloved.</p>
<p>Gilgamesh didn't like people mincing words around him, after all.</p>
<p>The king of Uruk had silently observed Arthur before he finally agreed to join him. His usual replies were bereft of sharp bites and harsh stares.</p>
<p>Oddity. Gilgamesh would never do something out of the goodness of his heart nor he would ever commit something out of pity.</p>
<p>When Arthur had asked the source of his leniency, Gilgamesh had readily spared his reasoning. </p>
<p>"I wish to see the view. I've heard the valleys and the hills are covered in white blankets and the lakes become sturdy and crystallized. Such a sight to behold, I assume." His tone was clipped.</p>
<p>Arthur had left it at that as they departed from the palace. Artoria had watched them leave, her eyes lingered on Gilgamesh's back.</p>
<p>Now, they rode side by side. </p>
<p>Gilgamesh's breath was misty and he stared at the footprints his stallion left behind like a curious little child. The horse made a sound when Gilgamesh petted its head. </p>
<p>Though Gilgamesh was quite aware of their destination, it did not change his demeanor at all; still heading onwards with a collected strain. Arthur stayed by Gilgamesh's side, reining his stallion to keep up with Gilgamesh's speed. </p>
<p>They were not in a rush and if Gilgamesh wanted to observe the quiet world curtained in white, then Arthur wouldn't stop him.</p>
<p>The journey was not filled with silence, however. </p>
<p>They talked along the way; Gilgamesh asking query after query and Arthur answering everything wholeheartedly, even the ridiculous ones. </p>
<p>He stole kisses once in a while, which earned Arthur an annoyed look from Gilgamesh. Though, the annoyance never lasted long.</p>
<p>Eventually, Gilgamesh asked him a question that might be difficult for Arthur to answer. </p>
<p>"Why isn't Artoria joining us?"</p>
<p>It took Arthur a while to answer it. He was grateful for Gilgamesh's rare patience. </p>
<p>"It's hard for her to be there. Misplaced guilt, I suppose."</p>
<p>"For what? Your parents' death?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Arthur muttered.</p>
<p>"It's not," Gilgamesh said without a hint of doubt. "Artoria would rather suffer a thousand deaths herself before she allows anyone to hurt the people she treasures above all else."</p>
<p>Arthur was reminded of why he loved Gilgamesh so profoundly. </p>
<p>"I know, Gil," Arthur uttered as he leaned closer yet again to steal another kiss.</p>
<p>"Why today?" Gilgamesh asked after returning Arthur's kiss begrudgingly. "You could have chosen to visit the burial ground on a better day."</p>
<p>This question, too, took Arthur a moment to answer.</p>
<p>"It's my mother's day of birth today. The very same day they were killed. Father wanted it to be special. So he took her out to her favorite lake. They left, all smiles, and a promise to return soon. They didn't. Not until three days later at least. A couple of the villagers found their corpses and the corpses of their loyal guards. Burned alive. A possible ambush. They were outnumbered."</p>
<p>"Bandits?"</p>
<p>"No, rebels. Loyal followers of Morgan Le Fay."</p>
<p>Gilgamesh gave him a bemused look. Arthur smiled. It didn't reach his eyes. "Father's bastard daughter. We didn't know it then. Mother probably didn't know, too. Or maybe she did. Who knows."</p>
<p>"That's how the rebellion started," Gilgamesh stated. </p>
<p>"Yes. Artoria was familiar with Morgan even before we knew she was our half-sister. My sister thought she was just a lowborn daughter. An <em>‘innocent’</em> village girl befriending the princess of Camelot. They were close friends. That's how Morgan knew where our parents were headed. Artoria told her."</p>
<p>Artoria slowly became a different person when she inherited the throne and wielded the Pendragon family's most valuable lance. Gone was the sweet girl.</p>
<p>"I didn't know this woman who wore my sister's face and donned my mother's silver armor. But when she struck Morgan's dead with her spear and stared down at Morgan’s lifeless eyes, I recognized Artoria again for the very first time."</p>
<p>Arthur could do nothing but stay by her side. It had been so long ago and yet the pain persisted. </p>
<p>Artoria could not let the pain go.</p>
<p>Perhaps it was one of the reasons why she was overwhelmingly protective of Gilgamesh. Arthur knew losing Gilgamesh was one of his sister's greatest fears.</p>
<p>Undoubtedly, it was a sentiment Arthur shared. He would never allow anything to hurt or to take Gilgamesh from them. <em>Never.</em></p>
<p>The king of Uruk stayed silent. </p>
<p>Their horses neighed, heads almost bumping against each other. </p>
<p>Arthur was so close to Gilgamesh and yet he still could not bear the distance even if there was only a gap between them. </p>
<p>"I love you," Arthur said. Gilgamesh only hummed.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Two marked stones protruded from the earth.</p>
<p>Arthur watched it quietly, never saying a word. He knelt and swiped the snowflakes from the stones before settling down the amaryllis on both of the graves. </p>
<p>Soon, the snow would pile up and the stones would be buried along with the flowers. Their parents were buried twice; first by the earth and then by the snow.</p>
<p>When Arthur stood, Gilgamesh was by his side, watching intently at the flowers.</p>
<p>"Her favorite?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Very well. On the next visit, I'll bring amaryllis for her as well."</p>
<p>Arthur quickly stared at Gilgamesh, surprised. "Truly?"</p>
<p>Gilgamesh raised a brow. "What? You thought I'd never visit Camelot again? Don't be ridiculous. The food is stale, the drinks are even tasteless but I enjoy the view. Certainly, I will come to visit again. Besides, I know both of you will miss my glorious presence. It's impossible not to." </p>
<p>Then Gilgamesh's tone lowered, almost soft. "And maybe next time, we'll bring Artoria with us. If she is willing."</p>
<p>Arthur's heart softened at that. He secretly wondered if Gilgamesh had agreed to join him simply because the king of Uruk was concerned for him. Arthur could only wish.</p>
<p>He kissed Gilgamesh fiercely, hoping his parents were watching, looking at him, and knowing Gilgamesh would be the only man Arthur would spend the rest of his life with.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Artoria welcomed him home with a hug. She kissed his forehead and smiled at him.</p>
<p>"You okay?" she asked quietly. </p>
<p>Arthur nodded. "I am now."</p>
<p>She kissed his forehead again.</p>
<p>Then she stepped back and hurriedly went to Gilgamesh. She kissed him without giving Gilgamesh any chance to retaliate. </p>
<p>Her arms were around his waist, bringing Gilgamesh closer and closer until Gilgamesh had to fully tip his chin up to return Artoria's ferocious kiss.</p>
<p>"I'm enticing, I'm aware, but you two must at least let me breathe," Gilgamesh breathed deeply when Artoria pulled away from him. </p>
<p>Gilgamesh shifted on his heels, probably planning to head somewhere else, but Artoria was faster.</p>
<p>She put her arms under Gilgamesh's back and legs, lifting him off of the floor - easily supporting his weight - and carrying him as one would to a bride.</p>
<p>"Artoria!" Gilgamesh hissed. "What's the meaning of this?"</p>
<p>"You did say you were enticing. How am I supposed to cope being so far away from your side, ó king?" she teased with a sharp grin. </p>
<p>Artoria quickly made a line to her solar, carrying a rebelling Gilgamesh within her arms, tucking him closer to her chest.</p>
<p>"Using my words against me, you foul woman? You dare? Put me down at once and let me carry you instead." Gilgamesh glared at her. </p>
<p>"Hmm. Let me think about it. <em>No</em>. I don't think I will." She kissed him some more all the while carrying Gilgamesh.</p>
<p>Arthur laughed. His heart was light as he followed them. </p>
<p>--</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <em>(Important A/N: Not an English speaker and this isn't beta.)</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--</p>
<p>"You've been avoiding Arthur and me." </p>
<p>Artoria hated how her voice sounded bitter. Inflamed. <em>Accusing</em>.</p>
<p>However, it was the truth. Artoria didn't know when it started only that it did. And though she didn't want to pry and corner her beloved, Artoria was worried about Gilgamesh. </p>
<p>It was so unlike the proud king to avoid anyone. </p>
<p>Arthur was more lenient about it. He was hurt, too. Artoria could see it from the hazy shine in the eyes that mirrored her green ones so vividly. But Arthur would never dare to invade Gilgamesh's wish. If Gilgamesh wanted to be left alone, then Arthur would abide it.</p>
<p>Artoria wasn't Arthur.</p>
<p>So she cornered him in his room, entering without his permission. Gilgamesh was her lover and a well-respected king but he was still in Camelot and in Camelot, Artoria's words were absolute. </p>
<p><em>She</em> was the law.</p>
<p>Gilgamesh glanced at her from where he was sitting, lounging in a cushioned seat - free of constraint - and lavishing himself in the heat emitting from the stone fireplace. </p>
<p>He said not a word at first, evidently contemplating. </p>
<p>"Tea, your majesty?"</p>
<p>Artoria looked over her shoulder, only noticing then the young priestess' presence. Siduri was holding a small silver goblet, quietly offering it to Artoria. </p>
<p>She must have heard Artoria's jarring question directed against her king. Yet Siduri didn't react any differently from her usual calm persona. </p>
<p>Despite the current predicament, Artoria smiled warmly at the priestess and gently took the goblet from her.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Siduri."</p>
<p>"You're welcome, your majesty," she said kindly. Then her gaze fell on the silent king, her lips twisted into a thin frown. </p>
<p>Gilgamesh seemed more honest and truthful around Siduri. Artoria did not doubt that Siduri was aware of the reasons which had caused Gilgamesh to distance himself from her and Arthur.</p>
<p>Regardless, Siduri respected her king enough to keep her tongue behind her teeth. For now anyway. </p>
<p>The smile returned when her eyes found Artoria again. "I shall take my leave."</p>
<p>"Ah. Will you not stay?" Artoria offered. Though without efforts. She would not ask Siduri to leave but at the same time, Artoria wanted to be alone with Gilgamesh.</p>
<p>"No, I won't. I have matters I must attend to. I'm sure her majesty can enjoy the tea with his majesty. Fine tea is best enjoyed with your beloved one, after all," she said politely. </p>
<p>Gilgamesh did not make a sound but Artoria could almost feel the choking uneasiness coming from Gilgamesh, like pins and needles keeping him on tenterhooks. </p>
<p>It was painful to see the rapids under Gilgamesh's skin. </p>
<p>Siduri bowed and exited the chamber.</p>
<p>Artoria did not waste any second before she took the other vacant seat next to Gilgamesh, putting the goblet on a nearby table.</p>
<p>They were quiet for a while. The crackling of the flame became the only source of noise in the room.</p>
<p>"Won't you answer me?" Artoria questioned.</p>
<p>"I know not what you meant. I'm not avoiding anyone, let alone the both of you. That's a foolish accusation," Gilgamesh answered sternly. </p>
<p>
  <em>Lies.</em>
</p>
<p>"And yet here we are, with you refusing to look at me in the eye and hiding away in this chamber of yours."</p>
<p>"I'm not--!" Gilgamesh raised his voice, eyes ablaze as he glared at her. Eventually, his shoulders fell and Gilgamesh turned his focus elsewhere. A proud king once more. "Not everything is about you or Arthur."</p>
<p>"Then why do you distance yourself from us?"</p>
<p>"I've been busy,” Gilgamesh answered curtly.</p>
<p>Artoria narrowed her eyes. </p>
<p>"In Camelot? Weren't you supposed to be resting? That was one of the reasons why Siduri insisted for you to visit us. Gil, you almost overworked yourself to death on several occasions."</p>
<p>"<em>Resting</em>," Gilgamesh uttered the word like it was poison on his tongue. "You should know more than anyone else that a king never rests, be it here in Camelot or Egypt or Uruk. Or anywhere else. We’re servants to our people,” he chided in distaste as if it was an unnecessary chore to talk to her.</p>
<p>It hurt terribly. </p>
<p>Artoria shifted her attention to the fireplace. She took a deep breath and leaned deeper into the warm seat. </p>
<p>"Wash away that forlorn look from your face, Artoria. As I've told you before, this has nothing to do with you nor Arthur," Gilgamesh explained severely. </p>
<p>"But something is troubling you."</p>
<p>"It's a minor inconvenience. Nothing more."</p>
<p>That was not a no. Something was troubling her beloved and that <em>something</em> needed to be plucked from its roots and burned to cinders.</p>
<p>Artoria would never allow anything that caused Gilgamesh misery to persist. </p>
<p>"Tell me," she said softly. Gilgamesh looked at her for a fleeting moment. </p>
<p>Gilgamesh still stubbornly kept his silence. Artoria couldn't make a dent on the walls Gilgamesh had erected around himself. He had so many words living inside him but he’d entrapped them mercilessly close to his chest. </p>
<p>"Gilgamesh, please."</p>
<p>"Leave it be, Artoria."</p>
<p>Artoria refused. She stood and made her way towards him.</p>
<p>Artoria didn't hesitate to press herself against him, entrapping Gilgamesh in his seat. He made a soft sound of protest but Artoria quickly surged forward to hungrily claim his lips.</p>
<p>Despite everything, despite himself, Gilgamesh eventually returned the kiss in equal desperation; his arms deftly found their way to Artoria's neck, nails caressing her jaws, wanting more of the kiss - to deepen and to savor and to leave a reddened mark.</p>
<p>Artoria acquiesced. </p>
<p>It'd been too long. She <em>hungered</em> for him.</p>
<p>Artoria did not know how she managed to survive without this man in her arms for months-long before. It'd only been several days since the last time she had Gilgamesh this close to her but she was already intoxicated with immense desires. </p>
<p>Artoria spread Gilgamesh's knees apart and took the familiar place between his legs; pushing him further into the soft surface and covering his slender form.</p>
<p>She suckled at the softness of his lips, nipping at his mouth before she dove in again for a ferocious kiss, pushing her tongue greedily and savoring the desperate moans Gilgamesh let out.</p>
<p>She was not the only one who was wanting, it seemed.</p>
<p>Artoria burned with desires and Gilgamesh merely added more to the untamed heat when he grounded himself against her, heels digging into her back and nails clawing at Artoria's rear. </p>
<p>He didn't break the kiss.</p>
<p>Until he did. </p>
<p>"Artoria," Gilgamesh breathed. He rested his face on the slope between Artoria's neck and her shoulder, nipping at the soft skin there with a slow rhythm. And yet it managed to drive Artoria almost mad with lust.</p>
<p>Always ever Gilgamesh to turn her into a fool.</p>
<p>"Artoria, quickly," he breathed again, fingers caressing Artoria's hand. </p>
<p>She knew what he wanted but as of now, with whatever willpower she had left, Artoria reluctantly pushed herself away from him.</p>
<p>Gilgamesh looked bemused instead of angry. That was a good sign.</p>
<p>"Tell me what has troubled you first," she started gently, her lips were mere inches from his.</p>
<p>Artoria put her hands around his waist, hauling him up so they could exchange places - now with Artoria sitting on the couch whilst she settled Gilgamesh comfortably on her lap. </p>
<p>He only tucked himself closer to her. </p>
<p>"Gilgamesh," she pressed. "I want to know <em>now</em>," she commanded. A queen and a lover in one. </p>
<p>Gilgamesh stared at her, irritated. "I swear, Arthur is not as stubborn as you."</p>
<p>"And yet he's still hurt all the same."</p>
<p>He said nothing to that. His eyes downcast.</p>
<p>It took a moment before Gilgamesh began speaking, "In Uruk, some of my vassals in Ziggurat used to speak ill of the Lion Twins."</p>
<p>Artoria blinked. Of them? But Artoria had never heard a whisper of it while she and Arthur were in Uruk.</p>
<p>"They'd call you and Arthur many things. Merely whispers passed between lousy curs. Things that were unsavory to be heard even for me. <em>Especially</em> for me. And so I've made sure such accusations were never spoken between my people ever again. It took some time but it was done. The whisperers have learned their lessons."</p>
<p>"What did they say?"</p>
<p>Gilgamesh looked at her, pondering. "Some things," he said, not intending to elaborate any further. </p>
<p>She begrudgingly accepted it.</p>
<p>Still, Artoria couldn't deny that Gilgamesh's action had considerably warmed her heart. For them. He did that for Arthur and her.</p>
<p>"That's what bothered you?"</p>
<p>"At first. That has been a long time ago."</p>
<p>That was not a lie. </p>
<p>Gilgamesh opted to keep quiet again, choosing instead to grind himself lazily against Artoria. She had to claw the armchair desperately to prevent herself from mounting him there and then.</p>
<p>This man seduced her without even trying. </p>
<p><em>Later</em>, she told herself.</p>
<p>For now, she had far more important matters to attend to.</p>
<p>Artoria thought and thought about it. Slowly putting the pieces together, not liking the formed conclusion that began to take its shapes. </p>
<p>She hoped she was wrong.</p>
<p>"Did…" Please, let her be wrong. "Did my people say something unpleasant to you?"</p>
<p>Gilgamesh's smile didn't reach his eyes. "Not to me directly. No."</p>
<p>Artoria gripped Gilgamesh tightly, bringing him closer to her and kissing his forehead. </p>
<p>She was <em>livid</em>. Beyond mere anger.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>How dare they?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>"What did they say?" </p>
<p>"They were just whispers, Artoria. Nothing else."</p>
<p>"Tell me," she hissed. Anger directed not towards him. "Camelot was supposed to be a safe place for you. I've decided that the moment you became mine. And yet, this happened without me knowing."</p>
<p>"As I said, a minor inconvenience. It's nothing." </p>
<p>Nothing, he said. Nothing and yet he attempted to distance himself from her. From Arthur. </p>
<p>Artoria could not forgive that. Anything or anyone that dared to take Gilgamesh from her would be seen as nothing but a threat she would mercilessly trample and cut down. </p>
<p>Whatever that was said--</p>
<p>"I will not let you go until you tell me, Gil."</p>
<p>"Hmm. More stubborn than Arthur."</p>
<p>"<em>Gil</em>."</p>
<p>He was vexed. That much was obvious. Artoria wavered for a moment but regained her momentum once more. </p>
<p>Eventually, he answered her. "I must admit, your people are not even a little bit creative when it comes to insults. Calling me a queen's whore behind my back is the nicest thing they've said but still, terribly bland. I wasn't even slightest bit impressed by it."</p>
<p>
  <em>Queen's whore.</em>
</p>
<p>Artoria's fingers tightened around Gilgamesh's thighs. She thought most of her people were noble-minded. She was wrong. </p>
<p>She almost forgot these were the same people that worshipped her as if she was some sort of a deity, perfect and heavenly - ethereal above all else. Turning their backs against her if she dared to destroy the perfect image they'd crafted for her.</p>
<p>Artoria could forgive all the slights against her but not this. Not against her Gilgamesh.</p>
<p>"I will deal with this. I swear to you, I will."</p>
<p>Gilgamesh glanced at her. "Over something so ridiculous? You think I care what some mongrels think of me?"</p>
<p>"If it didn't bother you then why did you keep yourself away from us?"</p>
<p>"It's not about me." Gilgamesh grit his teeth. He made a move to slip away from Artoria's protective hold but she held steadfast, refusing to budge.</p>
<p>Gilgamesh glared at her. "You should feel fortunate. If I were still young and boorish, I'd have not stayed silent for this repellent conduct towards me."</p>
<p>Artoria kissed him. "Will you not be truthful for once? I am not Siduri but I shan't betray your trust should you confide your worries in me, you know?"</p>
<p>Artoria kissed him some more and more and more until Gilgamesh backed away, finally relenting. But he did spare a glare or two at her before he spoke. </p>
<p>"You and Arthur-"</p>
<p>"You said it's not about Arthur and me," she interrupted.</p>
<p>"Be quiet and listen." Gilgamesh sighed and resumed, "You and Arthur, your people see you differently than mine do. There were harsh words that were said by my people but the people of Camelot--"</p>
<p>Ah, Gilgamesh noticed it as well then.</p>
<p>"--I do not like the way their eyes linger on you or Arthur. Seems obsessive, desperately wanting for you to be without faults. They want you to be pure. It's unsettling. So what if you make mistakes? Good kings still make wrong decisions, but the great ones take responsibility for them. Perhaps you should tell your people that."</p>
<p>Artoria studied him for a while. "You're worried what they might say or do to me and Arthur if you lingered around us."</p>
<p>Something flashed in Gilgamesh's eyes, a brief sullen and painful look, one Artoria had never seen on him before. However, it was gone even before she could address it. </p>
<p>"Enkidu--" Gilgamesh whispered and abruptly halted. His eyes hardened. </p>
<p>
  <em>Enkidu?</em>
</p>
<p>"People can act foolishly based upon unprecedented rumors alone, Artoria. It's not hard to sway the masses. You should know this. Besides, not many of our people agreed to the treaty between our kingdoms. Those kinds of vermins still hover close, only waiting for the smallest push to react."</p>
<p>The rebellion in Camelot. Gilgamesh must know of it. Many people knew of it. It wasn't a hard-keep secret. Still, for Gilgamesh to even consider the possibility-...</p>
<p>"Do you love us that much?" she asked fondly. </p>
<p>"You may think whatever you want," Gilgamesh answered instead. </p>
<p>Artoria did not respond to that. Instead, she kissed him again; her palm on the back of his head while her other hand slithered to the knots around his lower clothing. </p>
<p>Gilgamesh groaned, prompting her to continue. </p>
<p>She complied with his wish, removing his garments, one by one, until he was completely exposed to the wind, writhing in her lap as her fingers shyly caressing every inch of his skin.</p>
<p>"You haven't removed even a piece of your clothing," Gilgamesh impatiently pointed out. </p>
<p>Artoria hummed, her palms cupping Gilgamesh's rear and spreading the pink cheeks apart so she could push her fingers past the rings of heat. </p>
<p>Gilgamesh shivered in her arms. She was unsure if it was due to cold or the raw lust coiling in Gilgamesh's belly.</p>
<p>"Trying to distract me with pleasure. You're more devious than you look," Gilgamesh chuckled only to gasp when one of Artoria's hands went between his legs, gently stroking him until he was fully hard and wet. </p>
<p>"I love you," Artoria tenderly confessed. "I love you. With all of my heart, I love you," she told him earnestly. </p>
<p>She kissed him again, knowing he'd not answer her. He shivered deliciously on her lap. </p>
<p>Artoria loved doing it: kissing him. Gilgamesh always responded so beautifully to her touches and her kisses. She quickened her strokes, prompted by Gilgamesh's labored breathing and the fingers curled in her golden hair.</p>
<p>"Artori--" Gilgamesh choked and arched, coming undone by her; his seed smearing her hand.</p>
<p>Artoria shushed him by languidly pressing her lips to his. "Good?" she asked. </p>
<p>Gilgamesh did not answer her, mind still a bit jumbled.</p>
<p>Artoria licked her fingers, tasting the saltiness of her beloved and humming in approval at the familiar taste. Gilgamesh's ruby eyes followed her hand.</p>
<p>"Stop trying to seduce me," he reprimanded. </p>
<p>Artoria could only smile. "I could say the same to you."</p>
<p>She'd deal with the whispers in the dark later. Her fury was not something so easily forgotten. A crime against Gilgamesh was a crime against her, and any hurt inflicted upon him would be returned tenfold by Artoria.</p>
<p>For now, though, all Artoria wanted was to spoil her beloved.</p>
<p>She would not allow him to leave this room until he was nothing but a gasping mess beneath her.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>"Arthur," Artoria opened one eye, staring at her brother. "I'm trying to sleep." </p>
<p>She looked at Gilgamesh, too, watching the way he was scrambling beneath Arthur, nails pushing into Arthur's back as her brother mercilessly kept thrusting into him.</p>
<p>The bed was shaky. It was hard for Artoria to enjoy her slumber.</p>
<p>"And I'm sure Gilgamesh needs to rest as well," she added.</p>
<p>Gilgamesh only let out a loud, choked moan.</p>
<p>Arthur's eyes grew darker, hungrier. "Not yet."</p>
<p>Arthur had been saying that for a while.</p>
<p>He pulled out and flipped Gilgamesh around until he was on his hands and knees before Arthur slammed back in. His fingers were tightly clenching Gilgamesh's hips.</p>
<p>Gilgamesh bit back a sob, overstimulated and spent, desperately biting the sheet beneath him to muffle the noises he made. </p>
<p>Arthur pulled the sheet away. "No. I want to hear your voice."</p>
<p>"Arthur--" Gilgamesh whimpered when Arthur began to move again. He was tired and sore. But he craved for Arthur just as much.</p>
<p>Artoria kissed Gilgamesh's cheek before she snuggled into her pillow. </p>
<p>Let Arthur do as he wished. Artoria wanted to sleep.</p>
<p>She had much to do tomorrow. To mend the wrongs committed against her beloved.</p>
<p>--</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <em>(Important A/N: Not an English speaker and this isn't beta.)</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--</p>
<p>Two years later, Mordred's face would still considerably brighten every time she saw Siduri. </p>
<p>Though Arthur wasn't sure what had truly transpired between the two, he knew at least there was a tender fondness between one of the youngest knights of the Round Table and the head priestess of Uruk. </p>
<p>"Welcome," Siduri said kindly. She slowly descended from the many stairs and stopped at the landing to meet them.</p>
<p>"Thanks. It's good to be back," Mordred teased, grinning. Her face grew red when Siduri smiled sweetly at her. </p>
<p>Standing quietly beside Arthur, Artoria gave Mordred a warning look. Fair enough, Arthur supposed.</p>
<p>Mordred had momentarily forgotten her status as Artoria's knight. A figure that should have stayed vigilant and stood by her queen's side until she was ordered otherwise. </p>
<p>Mordred had unconsciously overstepped her boundaries. </p>
<p>The other seemed to notice her slight. Mordred hastily bowed to her queen and allowed Artoria to take a few steps forward to address Siduri.</p>
<p>Her tone was polite. "Thank you, Siduri. We've arrived two days earlier than we've intended for the Uruk's king day of birth. I truly hope we're not imposing."</p>
<p>Siduri's smile didn't waver. "Worry not, your majesty. I'm sure now you'll have more time to prepare before the celebration takes place a week from now."</p>
<p>Artoria nodded thoughtfully. Arthur was quiet, waiting. None of them said it but Arthur was sure Artoria was just as eager as him to see Gilgamesh. </p>
<p>It'd been nearly a half year since they last saw him. All they had were the rare letters Gilgamesh would send to them at least once a moon. Gilgamesh never had a fondness for exchanging letters if they were not official business. </p>
<p>Arthur frowned when he noted how Artoria was studying him for a second before she turned to face Siduri. A grin was instantly on her face.</p>
<p>Arthur was dreading for what she was about to say. </p>
<p>"Well, yes, you should thank Arthur for that. He was so very eager to leave Camelot early. He misses Gilgamesh so terribly, you see. Wouldn't stop nagging me about it."</p>
<p>He <em>did</em> not. </p>
<p>It was all Artoria. Arthur was the one who was so sick of listening to how she longed for Gilgamesh within her embrace. </p>
<p>However, he truly did miss Gilgamesh. That was the only truth here.</p>
<p>He could hear their Knights sputtering behind Arthur, possibly attempting to hold back their laughter. Even Siduri looked ridiculously fond and amused. </p>
<p>"I--" Arthur started, trying to mend his wrongly ruined honor. </p>
<p>"We best be off, then. Is the king available?" Artoria asked, interrupting Arthur. Damn his sister. </p>
<p>Siduri nodded. "He is, I assume. He's in his chamber with a... friend," Siduri said, sounding unsure.</p>
<p>Arthur just watched her. </p>
<p>"I haven't checked up on the king yet but he's always been an early riser. Though, he hasn't left his room. Even to break his fast," Siduri added quickly. </p>
<p>"I see," was all Artoria said, contemplating. </p>
<p>"Oh, the Pharaoh is here as well."</p>
<p>Arthur gave Siduri a bemused glance. "The Pharaoh? His majesty, Ozymandias?"</p>
<p>Siduri beamed softly. "Yes. Though he's left early with his wife to visit the markets. I assume they'll be returning to Ziggurat later on."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Siduri. Now, if there's nothing else?"</p>
<p>Siduri bowed at the waist. "That is all, your majesty, your grace."</p>
<p>Arthur and Artoria took their leave, heading towards Gilgamesh's room. They left their knights in Siduri's capable hands. She could handle them, guide them, and take them sightseeing if she wanted to.</p>
<p>It wasn't the first time they'd visited Uruk, after all. They'd know what to do in their queen and prince's absence. </p>
<p>For now, Artoria and Arthur trekked along the familiar hallways, observing the same walls and decorations adorning the palace.</p>
<p>Not many things had changed. Yet it felt as if everything had changed, too. Funny how the world worked.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Gilgamesh was still fast asleep. Siduri was wrong about him being an early riser. Just this once.</p>
<p>In a white tunic that showed the fair skin of his legs, Gilgamesh's hair was messy and his face was void of fabricated masks - just a man lost in his dreams. Peaceful. </p>
<p>However, Arthur wasn't focusing on Gilgamesh's serene beauty for far too long. Instead, just like Artoria, his green eyes quickly fell on the figure that was nestled peacefully in Gilgamesh's arms. </p>
<p>Long green hair was covering almost half of the bed.</p>
<p>Arthur stayed rooted to the ground. Hundreds of thoughts went through his head but he'd always hated assumptions. If he didn't know the truth, he'd never mold his logic based upon what-ifs. </p>
<p>Arthur gazed at his sister and found a cold glare pooled in her eyes. It wasn't directed at Gilgamesh but the other nameless person in their lover's arms.</p>
<p>If Artoria had taken her spear with her, Arthur had no doubt she'd have drawn the first blood. The jealousy was so palpable from her gaze that it might as well have a corporeal form and tear the stranger away from Gilgamesh.</p>
<p>Artoria moved, didn't watch where she was going, and accidentally stumbled on a small desk.</p>
<p>It creaked. The sound was loud enough to stir Gilgamesh from his slumber. The person next to him mimicked Gilgamesh's movement. </p>
<p>Gilgamesh shook his head once, still groggy from his sleep, before he lifted his head and tried to study the two tall figures standing by his door.</p>
<p>Finally, Gilgamesh let out a small smile. "Took your time to get here," he whispered tiredly. He closed his eyes. </p>
<p>Arthur and Artoria waited.</p>
<p>Then Gilgamesh jolted from his drowsy state and looked at them as if he was unsure what he was truly seeing.</p>
<p>"Ah, not a dream then," he muttered, sighing. "Good."</p>
<p>The person at Gilgamesh's side groaned without blinking. "Ale…" They said. "More…" they said and promptly went back to sleep. </p>
<p>Gilgamesh gave the stranger a look. The twins gave the stranger a look before the three looked at each other for a moment. </p>
<p>Artoria climbed on the bed and tackled Gilgamesh into the mattress. She kissed his lips, his chin, his cheeks, his nose, and his forehead. Pretty much anything she could reach until Gilgamesh was twisting under her, allowing Artoria to take whatever she wanted.</p>
<p>Arthur blinked. </p>
<p>The nameless figure - whom Arthur wasn't sure if they were a woman or a man - just rolled away from Gilgamesh and his sister. Possibly not fully awake to comprehend what was truly happening next to them. </p>
<p>He heard Artoria murmur reverently <em>'I missed you so much'</em> and 'I love you' in-between kisses.</p>
<p>Well, Arthur guessed there would be time for questions later. For now, he joined Artoria and Gilgamesh in the bed, pinning Gilgamesh to the mattress and smothering him with kisses and touches.</p>
<p>Gilgamesh allowed them to do as they pleased, staring at them with that endearing guarded adoration and Arthur thought, <em>no, nothing has changed at all.</em></p>
<p>A moment later, Gilgamesh finally figuratively kicked the stranger out of his room.</p>
<p>Artoria and Arthur Arthur could only watch the silly spectacle between Gilgamesh and the long-haired stranger as they bickered childishly before the other finally left with a smirk and, surprisingly, a knowing glance at the Lion twins.</p>
<p>Gilgamesh went back to the bed to snuggle with them. Artoria’s arms went around his waist.</p>
<p>"Who was that?" Arthur asked. </p>
<p>"An acquaintance."</p>
<p>"An acquaintance?"</p>
<p>Gilgamesh sighed. "Yes, Arthur. That's what I just said. We're not even close. He might as well be a stranger."</p>
<p>No one cuddled in bed with just a mere acquaintance, let alone a stranger. </p>
<p>Gilgamesh explained that the stranger was only in Uruk for a brief visit and nothing else. They simply had too much bappir the night prior. Loud and incoherent, minds disorganized, too drunk to realize they'd stumbled in bed together.</p>
<p>It was fine. Arthur believed him. Artoria believed him. That was enough.</p>
<p>If Gilgamesh claimed nothing had transpired between him and the stranger, then they'd take his words for that.</p>
<p>"This acquaintance has a name?" Artoria questioned. Though, her lips puckered in distaste. Still jealous obviously. Sometimes his dearest twin was too overprotective and possessive for her good.</p>
<p>But.</p>
<p>Arthur was just as guilty as Artoria. </p>
<p>Yes, they believed in Gilgamesh but of course, the jealousy did not wane so easily. Someone else had trespassed the lions' den and touched their precious mate. It was unforgivable. </p>
<p>Gilgamesh was <em>theirs.</em></p>
<p>It took Gilgamesh a while to answer them. </p>
<p>"Kingu," he answered. "His older sibling was a dear friend of mine."</p>
<p><em>Was</em>. Arthur kept his curiosity to himself. </p>
<p>Artoria sweetly kissed the corner of Gilgamesh's mouth.  She splayed her palm on his chest, lazily twisting the erected pink bud between her fingers. </p>
<p>"It's all right, Gil," she murmured. "You tell us when you're ready."</p>
<p>Gilgamesh scoffed. "What makes you think there are secrets that need to be shared here?"</p>
<p>"When you are ready," she repeated.</p>
<p>Gilgamesh huffed. "I'm too old for a heartfelt conversation."</p>
<p>"Yes, it's unfair that you look spry and delectable. Arthur and I are nearing our thirties and yet you still look younger than us. It's unacceptable. I'm quite envious. Whatever the forbidden secrets behind this skincare, you must share them with us." </p>
<p>There was a hint of endless humor in Artoria's voice. Gilgamesh noticed it as well. Regardless, he still answered her just to play along. </p>
<p>"None," Gilgamesh said smugly. "If you must know, I was born with this natural beauty."</p>
<p>"Obviously," Arthur uttered flatly. "Natural beauty to compensate for the fragile bones, I'm sure."</p>
<p>Gilgamesh glared, mildly offended.</p>
<p>Artoria laughed. </p>
<p>They stayed in bed like that, tangled together, limbs everywhere, skin against skin, touching and kissing and murmuring sweet endearments to each other.</p>
<p>The world around them continued to move but in this room, time stopped entirely just for them.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>"You're worried too much."</p>
<p>"You're not worried enough," Artoria notified sharply. Right now, she was the epitome of restless and anxiousness; apprehension coursed through her body almost mercilessly. </p>
<p>Gone was the stoic facade of a divine queen.</p>
<p>Arthur took pity on his twin and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure he'll say yes."</p>
<p>At least, Arthur hoped for it. They had been planning it for a while: proposing to Gilgamesh. They'd been together for years, committed to a genuine dedication and established adoration, wanting and cherishing each other above all else.</p>
<p>They wanted Gilgamesh as a friend, a confidant, and a husband - if Fate was good to them. When was a better moment to ask Gilgamesh for his hand in marriage than during the same day he'd hold his feast for his day of birth?</p>
<p>Artoria said nothing. She held the silver ring in her hands, watching the jewel glinting brightly under the watch of the sun. The finest crafted jewelry in Camelot. </p>
<p>"He has never returned our confession. What if he simply feels nothing but a mild fondness for us? Not the same degree of love we feel for him? I'd never wish to entrap him in a loveless marriage," Artoria uttered in a small voice. And yet, despite assuming that, she still couldn’t let Gilgamesh go.</p>
<p>Arthur removed his hand from Artoria's shoulder and observed her. </p>
<p>There was truth in her words. Gilgamesh hadn't returned their sentiment. They never knew why. He'd hoped Artoria would ask Gilgamesh but Artoria, in return, possibly had hoped that Arthur would ask Gilgamesh instead. </p>
<p>None of them did.</p>
<p>Perhaps because ignorance was bliss.</p>
<p>However, Arthur believed Gilgamesh did harbor at least some form of love for them if nothing else. Arthur could feel it from the way he talked and looked at them.</p>
<p>Maybe. Just maybe. They should finally ask Gilgamesh. </p>
<p>But what if such question would--</p>
<p>Arthur took a deep breath. Nothing was ever simple with Gilgamesh, wasn't it?</p>
<p>Yet Artoria and Arthur still loved him so reverently. </p>
<p>"What if he said no?"</p>
<p>"Then he said no."</p>
<p>Artoria peered at Arthur. Her gaze was sorrowful. "I don't want him to say no."</p>
<p>Arthur smiled sadly at her. "Neither do I."</p>
<p>"What is ever the matter? What is this misplaced sombreness spilling from the Lion King and the Lion Queen?"</p>
<p>The twins looked up to see the approaching Pharaoh. His lovely wife, Nefertari, was at his side, gently holding his forearm. </p>
<p>The small queen smiled brightly. "It's good to see you again, queen Artoria, prince Arthur."</p>
<p>They nodded, acknowledging the small greeting. </p>
<p>Arthur's gaze quickly went to her growing midsection. She was carrying another life, another child. An expanding family. </p>
<p>Arthur was happy for them. </p>
<p>Ozymandias must have noticed Arthur's gaze on his wife for the Pharaoh’s smile grew kinder. "I'm sure this time it's a girl again," he supplied.</p>
<p>Nefertari pouted. "Ramesses, we talk about this. Our baby could be a boy."</p>
<p>"A boy? When they barely kick? They're polite and sweet and seem to be very intelligent. Certainly, it's a girl."</p>
<p>"Well now, don't let our boys hear you say that," Nefertari warned playfully. Ozymandias laughed.</p>
<p>Arthur's smile could split his face. </p>
<p>"Please, have a seat," Artoria offered. They'd have taken a seat even without Artoria prompting them but his sister never missed the chance to be thoughtful to her friends.</p>
<p>In the lush garden of the palace, the wind was gentle despite the heat. Under the tall tree, the leaves shielded them from the peering blaze from the heavens. </p>
<p>Nefertari carefully sat on the ceramic chair before she gave them another gentle smile. "Now, what has troubled you two so? Last time both of you wore such a beaten expression somehow it had something to do with Uruk's king."</p>
<p>Artoria and Arthur looked at each other. </p>
<p>"Ah, it has something to do with Gilgamesh then," Ozymandias told his wife. When he looked at them again, there was a curious glint in his eyes.</p>
<p>"What did he do now?" he asked.</p>
<p>Arthur's mouth puckered downward. </p>
<p>"Nothing," Artoria answered, sounding defensive. "He did nothing wrong," Artoria repeated.</p>
<p>"Of course not. Ramesses could be too forthcoming with his baseless assumptions sometimes," Nefertari said kindly. She softly hit her husband's arm.</p>
<p>Ozymandias frowned at her. Though not with anger or displeasure. "Well, it is Gilgamesh," the Pharaoh said offhandedly.</p>
<p>Arthur wanted to retaliate. Ozymandias quickly cut him off.</p>
<p>"It was not said in disdain, Lion King. Be at ease. I've known him far longer than any of you. Thus, I know how difficult he can be. But I, as well, know how much he's changed. Whatever it is that has troubled you so, you should at least speak of it with Gilgamesh. I can't promise you a worthwhile outcome but I can promise you Gilgamesh will listen and consider it."</p>
<p>That was… true. Ozymandias and Gilgamesh had been friends for more than a decade. Ozymandias probably knew about Gilgamesh more than Artoria and Arthur did. </p>
<p>Gilgamesh rarely spoke of his past but he enjoyed talking about Ozymandias. The fondness was evident.</p>
<p>Beside him, Arthur heard Artoria sigh.</p>
<p>"We wish to ask for his hand in marriage," she bluntly said. Arthur was surprised by her proclamation. Should they be telling people this so openly?</p>
<p>Nefertari made a sound of joy. Her eyes shone brightly. "Finally!" she voiced. </p>
<p>Yet it was Ozymandias' silence that worried Arthur. </p>
<p>"Do you wish for it to be a surprise?" he questioned.</p>
<p>"Yes," Arthur answered.</p>
<p>"Don't," Ozymandias said. "Tell him of your intention first."</p>
<p>"What--"</p>
<p>"Tell Gilgamesh," Ozymandias said again. Slowly, a smile took its place on his lips. "Then, you can propose to him."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>They'd debated whether they should take Ozymandias' counsel or not.</p>
<p>In the end, they'd decided to heed the Pharaoh’s guidance. But they took their time for they were unsure of how to drop the question to Gilgamesh. </p>
<p>Unsure of how Gilgamesh would react to it. Unsure of what would change between them.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Three days before the celebration began, the twins found Gilgamesh in the palace's library, tucking away old parchments on a shelf.</p>
<p>While everyone was busy preparing for the celebration, Gilgamesh couldn't seem to separate himself from his official duties as a king.</p>
<p>He quickly looked at them when he felt their approaching presence. </p>
<p>Gilgamesh arched a brow at them. "Now, this is an unlikely place for both of you to seek me out. What's the dire situation then?" he jest.</p>
<p>Arthur only let out a small smile. Artoria wordlessly pulled out a chair and dropped herself gracefully on the seat. </p>
<p>Gilgamesh studied them. "What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"Nothing!" Arthur assured him. He winced at how loud he was. They were in a library. There was probably no one there but them. Still, old habits were impossible to dampen. </p>
<p>"Nothing," he whispered.</p>
<p>"We need to talk," Artoria sharply spoke. Her eyes were hard. </p>
<p>Gilgamesh hummed. He took a seat across them and waited for Artoria or Arthur to continue. </p>
<p>No one talked.</p>
<p>Until Arthur did. "What do you think of marriage?"</p>
<p>Instantly, the glow disappeared from Gilgamesh's ruby eyes. Arthur felt dreadful. </p>
<p>"You're proposing," Gilgamesh muttered more to himself than to Arthur and Artoria. </p>
<p>"Do you not wish for it?" Artoria asked so very softly. She reached one hand to hold Gilgamesh's much warmer one. The twins were glad Gilgamesh didn't pull his hand away.</p>
<p>"Do you not wish to be with us? Did… did we push you into this?" Arthur's voice shook a bit. </p>
<p>Gilgamesh looked up and glared at them. "<em>Never</em>. No one can ever force me to commit anything I do not wish to."</p>
<p>"Oh." Arthur knew Artoria was glad to know that. Arthur was, at least.</p>
<p>"But you do not wish to have more with us."</p>
<p>"Of course, I do. Do you think I'm not greedy enough? <em>I am</em>. And I always want more than what's given to me," Gilgamesh retorted. </p>
<p>"Then why?" Arthur questioned. He did not understand Gilgamesh's hesitancy. </p>
<p>Gilgamesh seemed outraged by that question. Arthur couldn't guess why but they gave Gilgamesh all the time he needed to answer them.</p>
<p>They could wait.</p>
<p>And so the library was shrouded with nothing but silence. Artoria caressed her thumb against Gilgamesh's knuckle. A simple act of fondness. </p>
<p>Eventually, Gilgamesh spoke. His voice was steady and resolute. </p>
<p>"I was married before."</p>
<p>They couldn't hide the surprise from their faces. </p>
<p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p>
<p><em>Was married,</em> he said. But. There was almost no news or records of it. Not even rumors. No one in Uruk ever spoke or whispered of Gilgamesh's past union.</p>
<p>"Your past partner, who was it?" Artoria asked.</p>
<p>"Inanna," Gilgamesh answered. </p>
<p>No, Arthur had never heard of that name before.</p>
<p>"Or Ishtar. Whatever name she's picked for herself now." Gilgamesh inhaled. "It matters not anymore. It was not a… favorable marriage. It was an arranged one. I did it out of my responsibility for Uruk. But she-- what she did to Enkidu out of jealousy-- the rumors she spread-- the poison--..." Gilgamesh stopped, brows furrowed. </p>
<p>The name again. Enkidu. Artoria had mentioned that name to Arthur once after Gilgamesh had accidentally mentioned it in passing.</p>
<p>Arthur wanted to know who Enkidu was. Wanted to know more. Curious of the past Gilgamesh guarded closely to his heart.</p>
<p>However, Arthur couldn't bring himself to ask Gilgamesh. Not if it'd bring nothing but misery to his beloved. </p>
<p>Even Artoria said nothing. He saw the way her fingers twitch, wanting nothing else but to embrace Gilgamesh tenderly in her arms.</p>
<p>Gilgamesh shook his head, irritated. "It doesn't matter anymore. <em>It doesn't</em>. It's in the past. But marriage? I'm not yet ready. One day. But not now. Not yet."</p>
<p>Arthur felt heartbroken by the small, unsure voice Gilgamesh let out. It was as if the king of Uruk tried to convince himself that whatever had transpired between him, Inanna, and Enkidu - it did not leave an everlasting scar on his spirit. It obviously did.</p>
<p>Artoria brought Gilgameh’s knuckles to her lips to place a tender kiss on them. "It's okay. When you're ready to speak of it, you may share your story with us."</p>
<p>"What if I'm not ready till my dying day?" Gilgamesh challenged her.</p>
<p>"Then it's all right, too. They are your secrets to keep."</p>
<p>"Whichever part of you you're willing to give us, we'll take it. It's fine if you can only spare an ounce of your affection," Arthur comforted.</p>
<p>"Forgive us," Artoria muttered. "We never asked. We stayed quiet. We never knew. We thought we were doing you a favor by keeping our silence. We're sorry, Gil."</p>
<p>Gilgamesh made a disproving sound. "Don't be a fool. There's nothing to forgive."</p>
<p>Gilgamesh took a deep breath, grabbed the remaining parchments, and stood up. He faced the large shelf behind him and began putting the objects away again. </p>
<p>Nothing else was said. Artoria waited. Arthur waited. Nothing. </p>
<p>That was that. </p>
<p>They got up and decided to leave him alone for now.</p>
<p>They stopped, though, when Gilgamesh spoke the next words confidently without looking at them.</p>
<p>"Before this, I lived my entire life only for the sake of existing. But when I fell in love with both of you stubborn fools, I felt for the very first time that I was truly blessed to be alive."</p>
<p>
  <em>In love.</em>
</p>
<p>Arthur wanted to laugh. The joy was so vast he felt like floating in the clouds.</p>
<p>Artoria didn't waste any second. She hurriedly went to Gilgamesh, turned him around--</p>
<p>"What?" Gilgamesh asked, stupefied.</p>
<p>--and kissed Gilgamesh so desperately it almost left him breathless. She pushed him against the shelf, trapping him in her arms and resumed the assaults. </p>
<p>Arthur chuckled and went to Gilgamesh to bombard him with precious kisses as well.</p>
<p>"When you are <em>truly</em> ready, Arthur and I are going to marry you, and you're going to be happy with us for the rest of your life. I will make sure of it," Artoria vowed fiercely, glaring daggers at Gilgamesh. "Just you watch."</p>
<p>It tugged a gentle smile from Gilgamesh. He leaned closer to give her a rare shy kiss. Artoria eagerly responded, tipping Gilgamesh's chin up so she could fully taste him.</p>
<p>Arthur could only smile. His heart was all sun and stars.</p>
<p>--</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <em>(Important A/N: Not an English speaker and this isn't beta.)</em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p>
<p>"I'm disturbed you didn't name your son after me. Again."</p>
<p>"It's been a year, leave it be. Besides, I'm not naming my son Gilgamesh. <em>Ever</em>."</p>
<p>"Huh, very well. I'm not naming my future sons with Artoria and Arthur after you as well. How does <em>that</em> feel?"</p>
<p>Of course, Ozymandias laughed, the fool. Gilgamesh didn't know how or when it started but somehow along the way, Ozymandias began to perceive all of Gilgamesh's threats against him as nothing but mere silly jests.</p>
<p>Well. True. He wouldn't deliver most of the threats. For Nefertari's sake more than Ozymandias'. But still, it was offensive to laugh at him.</p>
<p>Gilgamesh glared at his friend as Ozymandias' laughter persisted until the sound subsided and gradually became nothing but barely-heard chuckle.</p>
<p>"Ah, Gilgamesh. I swear you've almost mastered the skill of being hilarious."</p>
<p>"I can be hilarious when I wish to be," Gilgamesh rebuked. </p>
<p>Ozymandias laughed some more. Even louder than before. </p>
<p>"Oh, Golden King. The only time you've ever been funny is when you make a fool of yourself. And I'm happy to share that it is not such a rare occasion."</p>
<p>"You crass imbecile--"</p>
<p>"And you're often funny whenever you're around the Lion Twins," Ozymandias spoke slyly. He leaned closer towards Gilgamesh and nudged his chest once; his eyes twinkled in obvious mischief.</p>
<p>It was enough to anger Gilgamesh so. He took the nearest perfectly rolled parchment and began hitting his friend in the head with it.</p>
<p>Ozymandias yelped. Gilgamesh grinned but the glory didn't last long when Ozymandias copied Gilgamesh's masterful tactic and made a quick grab for the same weapon - a rolled parchment - and started to hit Gilgamesh as well.</p>
<p>
  <em>He would not lose.</em>
</p>
<p>That was how Nefertari found them. She looked baffled and mortified before she harshly ordered them to stop.</p>
<p>"Not only grown men but <em>kings</em> - acting like some sort of uncivilized juveniles," she chided, hands on her hips. Her disappointment grew as she continued chastising them.</p>
<p>Ozymandias appeared completely subdued and ashamed of himself, giving his wife a pair of doe eyes and desiring nothing more but to be forgiven by his dearest wife. </p>
<p>Gilgamesh huffed. He was most fortunate he'd never look so pathetic like that around anyone. Not a soul would ever have that much power over him. Briefly, his thoughts went to Artoria and Arthur, and Gilgamesh panicked. Just for a second. </p>
<p>No. Impossible. Gilgamesh didn't allow even the twins to have that much power over him. It wasn't as if he ever let them do as they pleased with him. Gilgamesh was sure of it. </p>
<p>He thought back to the time they spent together. Slowly, his eyes narrowed. </p>
<p>Damn it to Kur. </p>
<p>He <em>really</em> allowed the twins to have full control over him. Simply because Gilgamesh loved them too much.</p>
<p>He was a fool. Like Ozymandias. </p>
<p>"I admit, it was my fault. But, only partially," Ozymandias explained to his wife. Gilgamesh rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"Partially?" Nefertari raised a brow. "Husband, surely you're not passing all the blames on--"</p>
<p>"--Gilgamesh, yes! That is indeed what I'm doing, my dear."</p>
<p>Gilgamesh snarled. "It was pure self-defense, you vermin! You sullied my pride and I retaliated in kind!"</p>
<p>Ozymandias only made a face at him. Gilgamesh was so close to replacing the rolled parchment with an actual wooden board. </p>
<p>It was only due to Nefertari's sake that he decided otherwise. </p>
<p>"Was it true, husband?" she prodded.</p>
<p>"Well--"</p>
<p>"It was!"</p>
<p>"Gil, let me handle this. Now, husband, speak. I must deliver a just punishment and I can't do so if I do not have all the facts."</p>
<p>"Yes. It was in self-defense. However, to be fair, Gilgamesh made quite an absurd statement, dear wife."</p>
<p>"He did?"</p>
<p>"I didn't!"</p>
<p>"He claimed that he was <em>hilarious</em>, my love," Ozymandias eagerly answered.</p>
<p>Nefertari laughed. </p>
<p>Gilgamesh instantly glanced at her, the feelings of betrayal ran through his veins. Ozymandias looked utterly smug.</p>
<p>"Ner, <em>no</em>. You too?" Gilgamesh questioned, aghast.</p>
<p>Nefertari's laughter eased. She wiped the droplets of tears from the corner of her eyes before she gave him a sad smile. </p>
<p>"Oh, Gil. I love you and you're one of my dearest friends. But Gil, you were never funny. That is the painful truth," she soothed.</p>
<p>Gilgamesh flared in annoyance. The disrespect he had to deal with was immeasurable and he went all the way from Uruk to Egypt just to congratulate them for the birth of their son. </p>
<p>He was a year too late. Still. He made an effort, didn't he? </p>
<p>And this was the gratitude he received in return?</p>
<p>He would never be so lenient to them ever again. Never.</p>
<p>"I disagree. I'm quite funny," Gilgamesh darkly said.</p>
<p>This time, both Ozymandias and Nefertari laughed together. They laughed so uncontrollably that Nefertari had to put her hand on her husband's shoulder to steady herself. Eventually, their laughter came to a stuttering halt.</p>
<p>Bunch of animals. See? Eventually, all of your friends would stab you in the back. No exceptions. Gilgamesh's lesson regarding betrayal was reinforced today.</p>
<p>They heard the approaching footsteps. They glanced up to see the arrival of the Lion twins. </p>
<p>Artoria and Arthur looked positively beautiful in Egyptian garments but they'd look beautiful in anything at all. They were Gilgamesh's lovers, after all.</p>
<p>"What's all the commotion?" Arthur asked. </p>
<p>"We could hear the merriment from the young prince's chamber," Artoria said. The edge of her lips curved into a small smile. </p>
<p>"Oh!" Nefertari smiled. "He's awake? Well then, I shall tend to him. Coming, husband?" </p>
<p>The queen nodded to everyone. She hummed as she left the room, seemingly happy to put everything behind her.</p>
<p>"I shall join my wife. My son can be quite fussy if he wants to be."</p>
<p>Oddly, Arthur grinned at Ozymandias. "You were wrong, Ozymandias. The child is a boy, after all."</p>
<p>Gilgamesh raised a brow at that, bemused. </p>
<p>Ozymandias only snorted. "Yes, yes. My mistake."</p>
<p>He stared at Gilgamesh. Then at the twins. Then back at Gilgamesh once more as a twisted and sharp smirk slowly began to take its shape on Ozymandias' lips. </p>
<p>"If you must know, the commotion happened because Gilgamesh was furious I didn't name my son after him."</p>
<p>Artoria chuckled. "That sounds like him, yes."</p>
<p>Arthur only made a sound of agreement. </p>
<p>Unbelievable. Betrayal after betrayal. </p>
<p>"There is another," Ozymandias added, faking a look of broken sadness. He put his hand on his chest almost too exaggeratedly.</p>
<p>
  <em>What is Ozymandias planning now? The buffoon can never shut his mouth properly.</em>
</p>
<p>"Gilgamesh also claimed that he shan't be naming the future sons he'll have with both of you after me anymore. The hurt I must endure. Truly, innumerable." Ozymandias fabricated a dejected sigh. </p>
<p>What? No.</p>
<p>No! <em>No!</em> The traitor! He wasn't supposed to tell Artoria and Arthur that!</p>
<p>Ozymandias gave him a grin, unseen by the awestruck twins before the Pharaoh left the room, following his wife's footsteps. </p>
<p>No. Ozymandias--</p>
<p>"Children with us, Gil? Truly?"</p>
<p>"A jest by Ozymandias. Nothing else." Gilgamesh tried to keep his voice even. He succeeded but he'd momentarily forgotten that these were Artoria and Arthur. More often than not, they could easily look through his fabricated masks. It was one of the things that still irritated Gilgamesh to this day.</p>
<p>"Not a jest," Artoria murmured. Her pupils were dilated with lust. Arthur mirrored his sister's clear desire.</p>
<p>Gilgamesh faltered. He'd never get used to how the twins always so desperately craved for him.</p>
<p>They crowded him; Arthur on his back and Artoria in front of him. They were so close to one another, not a space between them, and Gilgamesh could feel their labored breaths against his neck.</p>
<p>"We're not in a private chamber. Anyone could see us," Gilgamesh hissed. </p>
<p>The twins' mouths were already pressing on his neck and his chest, swiping hot tongues against the contour of his shoulders, long fingers swiftly removing Gilgamesh's clothing until he was completely bare. </p>
<p>He was trapped between two hungry lions.</p>
<p>"Enough! What if-- <em>ahh</em>." Gilgamesh bit his knuckle to hold back the moan. He could feel Arthur's fingers prodding him and spreading him apart. </p>
<p>"If you scream loud enough, I'm sure no one would dare to disturb us," Arthur whispered in his ear. Gilgamesh shivered </p>
<p>Without being prompted to, Gilgamesh opened his legs wider. </p>
<p>They were still standing but it wouldn't be the first time the twins had taken him like this and Gilgamesh doubted it'd be the last. </p>
<p>"Don't hurt yourself like that." Artoria gently removed Gilgamesh's knuckle from his teeth. She softly kissed the reddened mark before she leaned down to claim his lips.</p>
<p>He let the twins do as they pleased, greedily taking everything that was given to him - all the touches and kisses and sweet words. He contorted in their arms, mind clouded. </p>
<p>When Arthur entered him and Artoria took him in her mouth, Gilgamesh let out a loud breathless moan. The back of his head was resting on Arthur's broad chest whilst he fisted Artoria's messy golden hair; her tongue was hot around him.</p>
<p>"Gil," Arthur gasped. His movement became erratic. Desperate. "Gil," he said again. "Gil, marry us. Marry us, please. Marry us."</p>
<p>Gilgamesh answered shakily. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Ozymandias looked at Gilgamesh. </p>
<p>Gilgamesh looked at Ozymandias. </p>
<p>"I'm renovating that whole room." He glared. "I couldn't believe you'd let them fuck you in there. It was my favorite place to take a nap!"</p>
<p>Gilgamesh only shrugged. "Artoria and Arthur took me on every surface in that chamber, if you wish to know. I could barely walk afterward."</p>
<p>"I don't even wish to-- Gil!"</p>
<p>Served the traitor right. <em>Hah.</em></p>
<p>"Renovate that room. Do whatever you wish. Just prepare more chambers for my upcoming wedding. I plan to have it in Egypt. I do like the refreshments here, better than Camelot's," Gilgamesh ordered, sipping his drink. </p>
<p>Ozymandias blinked. And blinked. And blinked some more. </p>
<p>"Wait. Did you say yes? You finally said yes?"</p>
<p>Gilgamesh snorted. His gaze swiftly went to the silver ring adorning his finger. Artoria had put it on him after she'd taken him against the walls last night. </p>
<p>Like Arthur, she'd repeatedly asked him to marry her, whispering the gentle words against his lips. Then they had asked him again after they were tangled together in the soft large couch, tired and spent. Yet, Artoria and Arthur still couldn't stop tasting him. Marking him. Kissing him.</p>
<p>They had asked him again and again and each time Gilgamesh had answered them truthfully. With all of his heart.</p>
<p>Gilgamesh smiled, tender and real. A familiar fondness tickled his chest at the memories.</p>
<p>He caressed the ring.</p>
<p>"Yes," he answered.</p>
<p>--</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>